


Wolf's Masquerade

by AlexiaNite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Daemons, Lord Kakashi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow burn is now a fire, Teacher Iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Iruka Umino is a teacher who is lucky enough to be a ward of Lord Hiruzen. He has a simple life, but he is steadily working towards his goals. Then, he meets Lord Kakashi Hatake. He offers Iruka a job that is almost too good to be true. He accepts the position, but quickly realizes things don't add up with the lord or his young charge, Naruto. What secrets are they hiding and how is it related to his parents' deaths?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decaf_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/gifts).



> This story is for the amazing Decaf Kitty. Your AUs are always amazing. I hope you like the one I have created. Thank you for always commenting and supporting my work.

Iruka hesitated as he stepped out into the garden. He had always felt at home at Lord Hiruzen's estate, but tonight he had invited the teacher to one of his famous masquerade balls, which left him feeling very out of place. The house was filled with some of the richest people in Konoha and Iruka was a simple teacher. He knew he was well liked, well respected, but the people inside were of a much higher status and class. Most of them were quick to remind him of that, so he retreated to the garden. 

He had spent many summers there since his parents had died. Lord Hiruzen had paid for his schooling since his parents had been loyal servants, ones he had regarded as family. Iruka was blessed to have such an affluent man in his life. He could have ended up in an orphanage or worse. He had mostly kept to himself, deciding long ago to avoid brushing elbows with lords and ladies, not wanting to deal with their snide comments and put-downs. Not everyone was as kind and generous as Lord Hiruzen, which Iruka had learned at a young age, but tonight was the lord's birthday and he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse to not attend the party.

The night air felt good against his warm skin. He had on far too many layers and he was starting to sweat under his mask. He shouldn't have taken the alcohol the lord's son, Asuma, had offered him. He always felt so overheated after even a few drinks. Asuma had always been good to him, friendly even, but he knew not to get too close to the young lord. Nobles and common folk did not mix well. He tugged the mask off, almost sighing in relief as the breeze blew over his exposed skin. 

"Don't you know you aren't supposed to remove your mask?" Iruka hadn't noticed anyone else when he'd come outside, but a man with silver hair stepped out from behind a tree. His own mask was elaborate and beautiful, looking like a terrifying wolf. "I've never seen you before."

Iruka felt heat rise up to his cheeks. "I am one of Lord Hiruzen's wards. Please forgive my intrusion. I didn't think anyone would be out here." He bowed to the man, who was obviously someone of great wealth, if his clothes were any indicator, and turned to leave.

"Iruka Umino?" The teacher froze as he heard the other man speak his name. "Lord Hiruzen has told me much about you. I believe he insisted you come tonight partly because of me." He smiled at Iruka, but it was mostly obscured by his wolf mask, giving him a sinister look. "I am Lord Kakashi Hatake. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The teacher was stunned as the man bowed to him. No lord had ever treated him with such undeserved respect. "P-please. There's no need for that. I am just a commoner and Lord Hiruzen only told me he wanted me here tonight because it is his birthday."

"Nonsense. I doubt there is anything common about you, Iruka." His words made the teacher blush. "And I am sure Hiruzen wished you to be here for his birthday, but he was insistent that I meet you tonight. You see I have been given the task of looking after a young boy. I told Hiruzen that I needed a good teacher for the boy, firm but kind. Your name was out of his mouth before I had even finished explaining the situation. He told me you have been tutoring some of the local merchants' sons. I could pay you handsomely." There was that smile again, the one that was almost charming but took on a look of darkness under the wolf's gleaming fangs. 

"Thank you for your kind offer," Kakashi's face lit up at his words, "but I must decline, my lord." Iruka had his future planned out. One of the merchants had family on staff at the university. If he played his cards right, he could one day be teaching at the prestigious school. 

To say that Kakashi looked shocked was an understatement. He was obviously not used to being told no, and by a commoner no less, but he recovered quickly. "Hiruzen mentioned that you want to work at Konoha University. I know the dean and could put in a good word for you if you are willing to help me with my young charge for a few years."

That made Iruka hesitate. How did this man, this lord, know his deepest desire? Had Lord Hiruzen mentioned it to him? His offer was almost too good to be true. The recommendation of a lord would go much further than that of a merchant and he knew the dean. The teacher studied the other man, wondering if he was truly the blessing he seemed to be. "I would need to speak to Lord Hiruzen..." He was the one that had gotten Iruka his current job, after all. He couldn't take the offer of some unknown lord on a whim, no matter how good that offer was. 

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with him. "Of course. I assure you that Lord Hiruzen will be thrilled that you are considering my offer. He thinks very highly of you. I'm sure he can help make arraignments in regards to your current work situation." Once again the lord had zeroed in on his thoughts and worries. It was starting to unnerve the teacher a bit. "I have taken up enough of your time. Please forgive me for springing this on you. I was just so overjoyed when I saw you." He bowed to Iruka, then headed back inside to rejoin the party. 

Iruka's heart was pounding in his chest. When the lord had said overjoyed there had been something in his tone, something in his voice, that had sounded almost sensual. He shook himself, clearly over thinking the strange encounter. Lord Kakashi just needed a teacher for his charge, nothing more. He took in another lung full of the crisp night air and put his mask back on. He should make at least one more appearance before he retired for the evening. If nothing else, he wanted to see Hiruzen once more to wish him happy birthday again. 

***

Iruka blinked as sunlight spilled over his face. "Good morning," Kotetsu called from across the room as he opened the rest of the curtains. He was far too chipper for how early it was. "Lord Hiruzen sent me to wake you up." His friend seemed all too happy to be the one that roused him. 

"I'm up." Iruka grumbled as he buried his face in his pillow. He made a sound of protest as his blankets were rudely taken away. "Asshole."

"The lord wants you up and at breakfast. You have fifteen minutes to get ready. Now, up!" Kotetsu pulled the pillow out from under his head. Since they had been friends since they were children, Ko knew exactly how to annoy him into getting out of bed. "Izumo and I want to hear all about last night."

Iruka sat up, yawning. "Didn't you two work the start of the party?" He groaned as his feet hit the cold floor. He had wanted to sleep for a few hours more. It was rare that he got a day to sleep in. 

"Pfft. Working and attending are very different." He threw a pair of pants at the teacher. "You know I'm not your servant. Get your butt up and moving."

"Yeah, yeah. And attending isn't as fun as you'd imagine. The nobles make it very clear I am beneath them." Iruka had always walked this line between servant and friend of the lord. No one at the party would outright dismiss him because of his relationship with Lord Hiruzen, but they made sure to remind him of his common blood every chance they got. He would much rather have been helping Kotetsu and Izumo than listening to the lords prattle on.

"So you keep telling us." Ko threw his shirt, hitting him square in the face. His friend chuckled as he moved to grab the rest of the teacher's clothes. 

Iruka glared at him as he took off his sleeping shirt and struggled into his clothes. It was far too early and he desperately needed some tea. "I hope you don't help the lord get dressed. You're terrible at it."

Ko snorted, dragging his boots over. "You know Izumo helps him, not me. He's the one who should be helping you, but he got sent on an errand to fetch something., so you get me. Trust me, I'd rather be off helping with the horses."

"I appreciate you sacrificing your time to wake me up, but you didn't have to help me dress." Iruka may be close with the lord, but he knew his place. He was just as much of a servant as his friends. 

"Maybe I just appreciate getting to see all that tanned skin." His friend gave him a lecherous look. 

Iruka felt his face heat up, even though he knew Ko was just teasing him. "Don't let Izumo hear you saying that." The two had been dating for years and were quite happy together. "Now out, you pervert."

"I'm your favorite pervert." Kotetsu half sang the words as he headed for the door. "You need to be downstairs in five."

The teacher quickly finished dressing once the other man left. He ran a brush through his tangled hair, trying to tame it. He tied it back and was on his way, hoping he wasn't late. Luckily for him Lord Hiruzen was just sitting as he entered. His face lit up when he saw Iruka. "Thank you so much for joining me on such short notice."

"Of course, my lord. It is my pleasure." Iruka took the seat to Hiruzen's left since Asuma usually sat to his right.

The older man patted his hand. "No need to be so formal with me, Iruka." Hiruzen sat back as their breakfast was placed on the table. "I hear you spoke to Lord Kakashi last night about his employment offer. He said you wished to speak to me before accepting. I think you should take it. He could offer you things in life that not even I could. He has the king's ear after all. The king was most impressed with him during the last war. That's how he almost lost his eye."

Iruka listened to him discuss Kakashi's many great heroic feats. No wonder the king was so impressed by him. The teacher didn't remember seeing any damage to his eyes, but the wolf mask had obscured most of his face. He let Hiruzen talk for a while before he politely interrupted. "Thank you so much for recommending me to him. I appreciate all of the opportunities I have because of you."

The lord smiled at him, looking a bit sad. "Your parents meant a great deal to me. Taking care of you was the least I could do to honor their memory. Now, I know you are a busy young man, but could you spare some time to play shogi with an old man?"

"Always."

***

Iruka ran a towel through his damn hair, trying to get it as dry as possible before putting it up. He absolutely refused to bath at Lord Hiruzen's estate, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment of Izumo or Kotetsu having to draw him a bath. He preferred to wash up in his own small flat. It wasn't much, but he paid for it himself and he was proud of that.

He was startled by a knock at his front door. "Just a moment." He called out as he searched for a clean pair of pants. The knocking came again as he tried to pull on the pair he found. Wet skin did not lend itself to quickly dressing. He nearly fell over trying to get to the door as the person knocked again.

Iruka was irritated by that point. It was probably Kotetsu. The man loved to annoy him and knocking incessantly was right up his alley. Figuring it was his friends he decided to forgo a shirt so he could answer before they knocked again. "I said hold on." He jerked the door open just as a cane was about to hit the door again. No wonder the knocking had been so loud. 

Outside his door was a man of obviously high class. He was impeccably dressed, but Iruka froze as he stared at his face. The man was gorgeous, with almost perfect features. A small beauty mark and a scar over his left eye were the only thing that distracted the eye from the pure beauty of him. He wore an eye patch over the injured eye, but it only seemed to add to his air of sensuality. The teacher froze when he got to the silver hair. No...surely not. "Lord Kakashi?" The man gave him a devastatingly handsome smile and Iruka felt a bit light headed. He had answered the door to a lord wearing no shirt and unlaced trousers. 

"Iruka Umino. I was worried you wouldn't recognize me without the mask." He brushed past Iruka, stepping into his home without waiting for an invitation. "Hiruzen gave me the good news that you have decided to come work for me."

Iruka nodded weakly. "Y-yes, my lord. You didn't need to burden yourself by coming all the way out here. Lord Hiruzen said he would arraign a meeting."

"Nonsense. It's not a burden at all. Besides, I had business in town. It will be easier to take you with me now. This way I don't have to go all the way home alone." Kakashi looked around the small room as he spoke.

"You want me to go with you now?" He took mental inventory of his home. It wouldn't take long to pack, but he thought he'd have a few weeks and he still had to speak to his landlord.

"Will that be an issue?" Iruka felt the lord's gaze rake down his bare chest and he blushed furiously. He managed to shake his head. "Wonderful. I will send up my servant to help you pack. Does your landlord live here in the building?"

"Next door."

"Excellent. I'll go speak to him. I'm assuming you have some sort of lease. Gai will be up shortly." Kakashi called over his shoulder as he headed out the front door.

Iruka managed to finish dressing when a man, dressed in garish outlandish clothes burst through his front door, startling him. "Mister Iruka! Our lord has instructed me to help you pack, new friend." He set down a large trunk he'd been carrying under one arm. Iruka stared at the man in a mixture of horror and curiosity. His loud, boisterous packing assistant looked around the small flat. "I shall have this room packed in an hour or I will pull the carriage home myself!"

"The furniture stays." Iruka yelled after him after he started to pick up a small table, one handed. "You can help with the books." He quickly added before the man tried to help with something else. He turned to Iruka, giving him a huge grin and a thumbs up as he started filling the trunk with the small collection of books the teacher had managed to obtain. 

Iruka realized how little he truly had when pretty much everything he owned fit into the trunk Gai had brought up and a bag he used for short trips. The man was a bit odd, but was charming in his own way. He had wondered what he was getting in to when Hiruzen had told him the job involved him moving to the lord's estate. He was thinking it again as Gai moved with purpose around his flat. 

"That should be just about everything." The teacher adjusted the bag under his arm. "Are you sure you don't want help? The trunk is quite full now."

"Nonsense! This is nothing!" Iruka watched Gai lift the trunk with ease in an inhuman feat of strength. He followed after the man, watching him in case he dropped the heavy object, but they made it down to the carriage without incident. 

Kakashi was patiently waiting for them. "Your landlord was more than happy to break your lease." He told Iruka, cheerfully as Gai loaded the trunk onto the back of the carriage.

The teacher tried to interact with his landlord as little as possible because the man was a miserable human who had never smiled a day in his life, so he highly doubted his landlord had been happy about the situation. "How much money did you pay him, exactly?"

"Ah, look at the time. We should be getting on the road. My estate is several hours away by carriage." The lord didn't even try to hide the fact that he was ignoring his question. "Please after you, Iruka." He gestured for the teacher to enter the carriage. Iruka hesitated for a moment. He assumed he would be riding with Gai, not in the actual carriage with Lord Kakashi. 

Iruka was a nervous wreak by the time he sat down. The inside of the carriage was spacious, but he was not ready to spend the next several hours with the lord he was now working for. What if he made a fool of himself? Was it possible to be fired mid trip? He hadn't thought ahead and grabbed a book either, so he had nothing to distract himself the entire trip.

Kakashi settled across from him, looking very much at home in the plush interior of the carriage. He quietly took out a book as they set off. He seemed content to pass the trip reading. They settled into a comfortable silence as Iruka stared out the window. The city was quickly passing by and he felt a twinge of sadness as he left his home of several years behind. "Looking very melancholy over there, teacher." He commented, face half hidden behind his book.

"Forgive me." He blushed a bit, sitting back in his seat. "I was just thinking how I would miss living in the city, is all. Not to say that I am not grateful for this opportunity and I'm sure your estate is lovely." He wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. He didn't mean to sound so sorrowful about leaving.

"And I am sure you will love it there." Kakashi commented, smiling at him, through it was mostly obscured by the book. Iruka studied the cover, curious what he was reading. It took him a moment to realize why the name sounded so familiar. He knew he was blushing again when Kakashi chuckled at him. "Something amiss?" 

"N-no, my lord."

"You disapprove of my reading material?" The question sounded innocent enough, but there was something in his tone, almost teasing. The book in question he had only heard of because of Kotetsu. He had been quite vocal of his love of the book, if it could be called that. It was a collection of torrid, steamy short stories. 

Iruka looked away from the lord, trying to hide his face. "I would never comment on your reading material, Lord Kakashi." He kept his tone even, trying not to give away how uncertain he felt. He tensed up as Kakashi moved to sit next him.

"Ah, but I think you would enjoy it." He held the book out so Iruka could see the page he was on. "This is a story of a young lord and a maid who is in love with him. Maybe I should read you some so you can see how delightful it truly is." The teacher knew the lord was teasing him, trying to get a rise out of him, but he couldn't stop blushing. "Here's a good part. Lord Takai froze as Mieko dropped to her knees in front of him. 'I would do anything for you, my lord. I love you, have always loved you.' The young man shivered as she reach up to the laces of his trous-" He was cut off as Iruka snatched the book out of his hand.

"Lord Kakashi, this is highly inappropriate." The teacher huffed as him. "It is bad enough that you were silently reading such filth, but to read it out loud..." He trailed off when it occurred to him that he was telling off a lord. "My lord, I am so sorry. I didn't mean...I am...please forgive me."

Kakashi looked mostly amused as he gently took the book back from him. "You remind me of the teacher I had when I was growing up and there's no need to apologize. I was having a bit of fun at your expense. I am sorry. Please forgive me."

Iruka looked up at him, studying his face, trying to figure out if he was being sincere. "Thank you, my lord." He watched Kakashi move back across the carriage. He wasn't sure where he stood with the other man, but he hadn't been fired yet, so that was a good thing, wasn't it?

***

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully, though Iruka had gotten to know the lord a bit better. After a long stretch of silence, Kakashi had asked him about his favorite subject to teach and the small talk had flowed from there. By the time they arrived at Kakashi's estate, he felt much more comfortable in the lord's presence. The carriage finally lurched to a stop and Iruka got his first look at his new home. It was certainly something. The landscaping was much more minimal compared to Hiruzen's estate and the house was far gloomier looking.

As they departed the carriage, a harried looking man exited the manor and made a beeline for them. "Kakashi, thank goodness you're back. I can't deal with him anymore."

"Calm down, Tenzo. What happened?" Kakashi inquired.

"He set off some sort of contraption that sprayed mud everywhere in your study. He has been like this since you left. I have been dodging traps left and right. Traps! I had half a mind to let him burn the place down just to spite you." The man, Tenzo, glared at Kakashi before turning his gaze to Iruka. "Are you the new teacher? Good luck with that boy." With that he stormed off.

Iruka looked at the lord, trying to figure out what was going on, Certainly, Tenzo hadn't been talking about the boy he'd come there to teach, right? "Pardon me, Iruka. I am going to go strangle my young charge. Gai will show you to your room."

The teacher was left alone with an exuberant Gai, who wasted no time telling him all about the manor and the estate. He half listened as he helped the other man with his belongings. He was silent as they walked, mind racing. Just what had he gotten in to? No one had mentioned the boy was such a...handful. He sounded a bit like Iruka at that age, so hopefully he could handle the boy. As they arrived at his room, an ominous shout of 'NARUTO!' echoed through the halls. The teacher swallowed, wondering if he was cut out for this position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading yet another work in progress of mine. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka had settled into his room when Lord Kakashi finally found him. The silver haired man looked very tired, just a bit frazzled. "Please forgive my hasty departure earlier. I hope you aren't having second thoughts after all of this."

"Hardly." Iruka assured the man. "I have had difficult students before. I'm sure he'll come around. When will I meet him?"

"Well, he's currently been sent to his room for the rest of his life...so tomorrow perhaps." The lord sat down on the end of the bed, sighing. "You have to understand. His parents were killed when he was an infant. He was left in the care of people who were not kind to him. When I realized how he was being treated, I took him in. He is my mentor's son." Kakashi stared down at his hands, looking a bit lost. "I'm afraid I don't know much about children or what's best for them. There has certainly been an adjustment period. He's fine when I'm home, but anytime I leave for work," he gestured towards the door, "this is what I come home to. Utter chaos. His last two teachers quit. He actually bit one of them. I just...I'm at a loss of what to do with him."

Iruka started down at the lord, wondering if he could make things better for him or his charge. "I understand him. I lost my parents at a young age and I was an absolute nightmare." Kakashi scoffed at him. "Truly. Ask Lord Hiruzen. He has many stories I'm sure, but his favorite has always been how I broke a rare, priceless vase on loan to him from a friend. I thought I was dead for sure. Naruto is acting out when you leave because he's afraid you won't come back. I imagine acting out was the way he got attention with his previous caretakers. I'm sure you are doing a wonderful job with him. You took him in. That means a lot to an orphan."

Kakashi looked up at the teacher, staring at him for a moment. Iruka was beginning to wonder if he had misspoken when the lord smiled. "I will have to ask Hiruzen about the little hellion you were as a child. I suppose if there was hope for you, there is hope for Naruto. I know it is getting late, but Gai has prepared a light supper. I thought we could eat, then I could give you the tour."

"That sounds delightful." 

***

Iruka noticed something odd after the first few rooms Lord Kakashi had shown him. Almost all of them had been closed up, cloth draped over the furniture, as if they hadn't been used in years. "My lord, how many people do you have on staff here?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi paused for a moment. "Just Gai and Tenzo. Gai mostly takes care of the house and Tenzo the grounds. Why do you ask?"

Iruka looked down the hallway, looking at the rooms which had sat empty of years. "I was just curious." Lord Hiruzen always had a staff of at least a twenty or so people at any time. No wonder most of the manor looked abandoned. Two people wouldn't be able to keep on top of it.

Kakashi seemed satisfied with his answer, so he continued on. When they arrived at the east wing, he hesitated. "You are free to go anywhere in the manor, even my office, but please stay out of the east wing." He continued on without explanation. Iruka had to admit he was curious, but the lord obviously didn't want to speak about it.

The tour ended in the massive library next to the lord's study. Iruka fell in love the instant he opened the door. Hiruzen had always given him free reign of his library, but this one was nearly twice as large. "I knew this would be your favorite, so I saved it for last." Kakashi smiled, looking quite pleased with himself. 

The teacher ran his hands down the shelves, looking at titles from all over the world. This room was obviously well taken care of. "It's wonderful, truly amazing. I can read any of these?"

"Yes. Anything you'd like. Many of them are first editions, so I just ask you to be careful. This will also be where you teach Naruto. He likes looking out the window there. He daydreams, but I promise he listens." Kakashi moved to look out the boy's favorite window. "It does have a lovely view during the day." The lord sighed and headed towards the door. "I am going to retire for the evening. Please spend as much time in here as you'd like. You'll meet Naruto tomorrow morning. Lessons will start on Monday to give you a few days to get to know the boy."

"Thank you, my lord." Iruka was still staring up at the books in wonder. "Have a good evening."

"You as well, Iruka." Kakashi’s gaze lingered on the teacher for a moment before he finally departed.

***

Iruka received a rather rude awakening the next morning as cold water hit his chest and face. He gasped as he woke up, panicking for a moment as a blond haired boy darted from his room. The teacher was out of bed in an instant, chasing after him in his soaking wet nightshirt. The boy was not expecting an angry teacher to move so quickly. Iruka caught the boy by the back of his shirt, making him squeal. "Let me go mister or I'll scream." He couldn't have been more than six or seven years old, thought a bit small for his age.

"Please do. I'm sure Lord Kakashi would love to know how you decided to greet your new teacher." He took the boy firmly in hand, but was careful not to hurt him. 

"Don't tell Kashi! He'll yell at me and won't let me go outside. Please. I'll do anything." Tears welled up in Naruto's blue eyes. 

Iruka sighed and let the boy go. "I won't tell him if you help me clean up the mess you made."

"R-really? All the other adults always tattle on me to him." The boy wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Really, but no more acting up. I'll tolerate a certain amount of fooling around, but no more watery wake ups." He led Naruto back to the bedroom. "I am going to find something to soak up the water. Stay here or I'll make you run laps until your legs fall off."

"You can't do that!" Naruto pouted at him. 

Iruka have him a firm look. "I can and I will. Now behave." He headed to the bathroom, hoping there would be some towels in there. He didn't want to leave Naruto unsupervised in his room for too long. He sighed in relief when he found some. 

Naruto was sitting on the floor when he returned. "You can't make me run. I stayed!"  
   
Iruka smiled at him. "You are correct. Now, we are going to take the bedding off and try to soak up the water with these towels, okay?" The teacher had to get creative with where he draped the wet bedding, but they managed to strip the bed down to the mattress.

He let Naruto take one of the folded up towels and press it in to the mattress. "You're much nicer than my last teacher. I put mud in his shoes and he spanked me. He was so mad, but not as mad a Kashi was when he found out what the mean man did to me."

"Naruto..." Iruka was a bit stunned. He couldn't believe his teacher had actually hit him. He had made students run laps or write lines, but never had he even considered raising a hand to them. "I'm sorry he did that. That was wrong of him." He handed him a dry towel since the first one was now soaking wet. "No putting mud in my shoes." He quickly added. 

Naruto looked up at him. "You're nice, Mr. Teacher. I wouldn't put mud in you shoes or anywhere else."

"You can call me Iruka. I think this is just about as dry as it will get. Now, I don't know what time breakfast is, but go wash up."

"You sound like Kashi now." The boy sighed heavily as he crawled off the bed. "You aren't going to tell him, right? That was the deal. I'm holding you to it. Believe it!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door before Iruka could say otherwise. 

He watched him go, shaking his head. He was definitely going to be testing how far he could push his teacher in the weeks to come. Iruka didn't mind much, since he knew it would eventually pass. If Naruto had been a truly bad child he never would have helped him clean up. He would have tried to hit him and ran off, which had happened to the teacher before. No, the boy was obviously a good child who was just acting out. 

***

Iruka buttoned his shirt as he headed towards the door. His wet nightshirt was hung up and would hopefully dry quickly. His room was torn apart, bedding everywhere, but he was satisfied with how earlier played out. 

Lord Kakashi and Naruto were already enjoying breakfast when he joined them. The lord looked up from a stack of paperwork when he joined them at the table. "Ah, Iruka. I was wondering if I needed to send Gai to fetch you."

"Forgive me, my lord. I was held up this morning." Iruka watched as Naruto paled. He did his best to hide his smile.

"No worries. Iruka Umino this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto say hello to your new teacher." Kakashi gave him a look that screamed ‘please behave’. 

"Hello, Mr. Umino." He grumbled through a mouthful of porridge. "I said hello. Can I go play now?"

"Finish your breakfast." Kakashi offered Iruka a cup of tea. "Please feel free to have anything on the table."

Iruka thanked him, serving himself some fruit. "It's all lumpy, Kashi." Naruto complained, shoving another spoonful in his mouth. 

"It's porridge. It's meant to be that way." The lord assured the boy. He went back to examining the paperwork in front of him. 

"Kashi, can we go fishing at the pond today?" Naruto asked as he pushed the mostly eaten bowl of food away, towards the center of the table.

Kakashi sighed. "I told you I'm very busy today, Naruto. Maybe on Saturday."

"That's what you said last week and we never did." The boy whined. "I never get to do anything. You never let me go outside."

"I would be happy to take him." Iruka said, sipping his tea. "If that's alright with you, my lord."

Naruto excitedly looked to Kakashi to see what his answer would be. "Fine, but you absolutely must be back in before dark and-" He was cut off my Naruto's joyful shouting. "You need to wait to be excused." He tried to call to the boy, but he had already ran out the door, most likely to get his fishing pole. "I appreciate you doing this. I do need him back home before dark and don't let him fall in. He doesn't know how to swim."

"I can swim, but I will make sure we avoid any more water incidents." Iruka realized his error as soon as the words left his mouth.

"More water incidents? What did he do, Iruka?" The lord sat back in his chair, looking exasperated.

Iruka quickly finished his tea. "Nothing of note."

"Really?"

"I should go grab my coat. Wouldn't want to catch cold. Have a nice day, my lord." The teacher followed Naruto’s lead and headed for the door before Kakashi could question him more.

***

Naruto was a ball of pure energy and he was more than happy to run Iruka ragged. They had taken the long way to the pond, which meant the boy had taken him all over the grounds of the estate to show him all his favorite places. Iruka was having a nice time with him, so he didn't mind. He was able to sit and relax while Naruto tried to fish, which mostly involved yelling at the fish since he couldn't catch anything. 

"Come here, Naruto." Iruka called out to him, after watching the boy fail to catch a fish for several minutes.

"It's not working." He pouted as he sat next to the teacher.

"Where's your bait?"

"Bait? You mean worms?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't have any."

Iruka sighed. "Come on. I'll show you how to find some." Teaching the young boy to find worms made him the greatest teacher ever, according to Naruto. It took a while, but they managed to get a few. Apparently, Kakashi has been promising to take him fishing for weeks, but had simply been too busy. Iruka was now very glad he had volunteered. After a few hours, Naruto finally managed to catch a small fish.

"Can we eat it?" His face was full of joy and Iruka didn't have the heart to tell him no, which is how he ended up carrying a fish back to the manor. 

"You need to head straight to the bathroom to wash up and change. You are absolutely filthy." Iruka told him as they entered through the kitchen. He set the fish in the sink for lack of a better place to put it. He would explain to Gai once they had cleaned up.

Iruka made Naruto clean his dirty hands and face. How he managed to get so much dirt on him, Iruka would never understand, after all he'd been the one digging through the dirt for worms, not the boy. He helped him out of his dirty clothes. "Naruto, come back here!" He yelled after him as he darted out of the bathroom in just in underwear. Iruka nearly ran into Lord Kakashi as he stepped out of the bathroom. "My lord, I am sorry about the state of him."

Kakashi laughed at the boy's antics. "I'm just shocked you managed to get him to wash up. Luckily there are no old woman around for him to scandalize with the state of his undress. It seems you two had quite the adventure."

"I caught a fish!" Naruto yelled as he came down the hall with a bundle of clothes in his arms. He had apparently gone to fetch himself something clean to wear. "Iruka said he would show me how to cook it!"

"Well, you two seem to be getting on splendidly. I am utterly delighted." 

Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand. "Come on! Stop talking to Kashi and help me with my fish." The teacher shook his head and let the boy drag him away. Behind them, Kakashi watched on in amazement. 

***

Naruto finally crashed just after dinner, almost passing out in Iruka's lap. He had been trying to teach him about the fish he had caught earlier, when he slumped over, sound asleep. He smiled down at the boy and carefully gathered him in his arms. He was a bit heavy, but he managed to get the boy into bed. For the second time that day, he almost ran into Kakashi. He always seemed to know where Iruka was.

"I have never seen him take to anyone as quickly as he did to you. I see that Hiruzen was correct when he said the boy would love you." Kakashi looked tired, silver hair more disheveled that usual. "I am sorry you had to spend all day working. I meant to give you a few days to settle in."

"That wasn't work. Playing with him was a joy. Trying to get him to sit still while teaching him history, that will be work." Iruka looked over at the door to Naruto's room and smiled fondly. 

"You have a lovely smile, Iruka." Lord Kakashi was studying his face intensely when he looked back at him. Iruka was a bit surprised by the compliment and the intensity of his gaze made him blush. 

The teacher dropped his eyes to the ground, embarrass by how much he enjoyed being under the lord's scrutiny. Iruka had known for a long time that he preferred the company of men, but he kept it quiet, not wanting to bring shame to Lord Hiruzen. It was hard to shove aside how attractive Kakashi was when he was standing so close. "Thank you, my lord." He finally got out, but it came out much softer than he intended.

"Would you like to have a nightcap with me?" Was it Iruka's imagination or did Kakashi's question sound suggestive? 

"I wouldn't say no to a drink. Naruto is great, but he is a ball of never ending energy." He knew it was probably a terrible idea to have a drink with the lord, but he didn't have it in him to say no.

Kakashi led him to his study, letting the teacher sit as he poured them each a drink. Iruka had expecting him to take the chair, instead, the lord settled down next to him on the small leather couch. The drinks suddenly felt so much more...intimate. "So tell me, Iruka, how is it you are still single?"

Iruka felt his face heat up again. It seemed like all he could do around Kakashi was blush. "I have just been focused on teaching. I have had offers, but..." He trailed off, not wanting to admit that he could never seen himself marrying a woman and starting a family. He had never been attracted to women at all. 

"I can understand that. If my father were still alive, I'm sure he'd be disappointed that I am still a bachelor." Kakashi relaxed against the sofa, sipping on his drink. 

The alcohol helped steady Iruka's nerves, though he finished the drink faster the he had intended. "My lord..." He hesitated, wanting to ask a question that had been on his mind since he arrived, but didn't want to upset his new employer.

"Iruka, I never want you to feel like you cannot ask me a question or tell me what's on your mind. I prefer the truth to thinking you're pandering to the great lord of the manor." 

"Well, I don't know about great lord." The teacher teased, earning him a chuckle from Kakashi. "Why do you only have two servants? A manor this large should have a staff of at least a dozen."

The lord swirled his drink, staring down into the glass as he contemplated Iruka's question. "One, I am a very private man. And two...Naruto. The people who murdered his parents are still out there. I fear for his safety. I didn't have a large staff before, but I dismissed everyone except those I would trust with my life and his."

Iruka studied his face for a moment, trying to get a read on him, but for once the lord's face was blank, his emotions carefully locked away. "I see. I understand a great deal how Naruto feels. My parents were killed protecting Lord Hiruzen, but those men were caught. Thank you for trusting me with the boy."

Kakashi sat forward suddenly, as if to tell him something of great importance, but he stopped. They sat there for a moment in the silence. "I should go to bed. Goodnight, Iruka." He set his drink on the table on his way out. Iruka sat the for a while thinking about the lord's odd behavior, but ultimately dismissed it. He was probably still devastated by the loss of his mentor. 

***

The next morning Iruka awoken to the sound of barking. He wondered if every morning was going to be an adventure. He hastily pulled on his clothes as the sound of barking grew closer. He threw open his bedroom door just in time to see Naruto dart by, followed closely by eight hounds and Tenzo who yelled, "You are not supposed to let them inside, Naruto!"

The teacher sighed and followed after them. He was not surprised when the barking led him to Naruto's room. Tenzo was panting as if he'd been chasing the boy for a while. Meanwhile, Naruto was gigging on his bed, surrounded by wiggling, fury bodies, each of them trying to lick his face. "Naruto...what are you doing?"

"Playing with my friends." He managed to get out between his shrieks of laughter. 

"I can see that, but hounds are outside friends. You made Tenzo chase you and Gai will have to clean up the mud they've tracked in. That's not very nice to them." Iruka was not afraid to use his teacher voice when need and it had the desired effect. The boy pouted for a moment before mumbling an apology. "Don't apologize to me. Say it to Tenzo and then take your friends back outside. You can play out there."

The last part made Naruto perk up. "I'm sorry I let them in the house, Tenzo." He carefully crawled off his bed, the hounds trailing after him. Tenzo gave him a look of gratitude as he corralled them all back outside. 

Iruka headed back towards his room, meeting Gai on his way. The man was quickly cleaning up the muddy paw prints. "Would you like some assistance?"

"Nonsense! If I can't clean up this small mess then I deserved to be flogged." He said in the over the top way that only Gai could. "Breakfast is waiting for you, my dearest new friend."

Iruka wasn't going to argue with a determined Gai, so he headed to the dining room. Like yesterday, Lord Kakashi was already there and was working as he ate. "I heard barking. Is everything alright?"

"Ah, well, Naruto was trying to play with the hounds in his room. I convinced him to take them back outside." Iruka sat down next to the lord, pouring himself some tea. He hoped it was strong. 

Kakashi snorted, not looking up front his work. "I take it he won't be joining us for breakfast, then?"

"I highly doubt it." They sat in silence for several minutes until Iruka's curiosity got the better of him. "My lord, what exactly do you do for work?" He seemed very busy all the time, head buried in what looked like reports. 

"I work for the king." He said, simply. Iruka waited for him to explain further, but the lord just continued eating his toast. The more the teacher learned about Kakashi, the more questions he had about the man.

Iruka finished eating and politely excused himself from the table. Lord Kakashi did not look up as he left. The teacher dismissed the odd interaction. "He's just busy." He mumbled to himself. 

He decided to spend some time exploring the grounds. There were a few places he wanted to see that Naruto's tour had skipped over. He found the stables and decided to speak to Tenzo about borrowing a horse some time so he could go into town. 

He took his time walking the perimeter of the property. There was a small garden, nothing compared to the one at Lord Hiruzen's estate, but full of practical things like herbs and vegetables. The only other thing of note was the forest on the western edge the property. 

Iruka knew better than to wander deep into an unknown forest, but a little exploration couldn't hurt. He sensed something was wrong as soon as he stepped onto a small path that led deeper into the woods. He shivered, trying to shake the feeling of being watched. He was being silly of course. It was the middle of the day and he had barely entered the forest. He pressed on a few feet, but he couldn't get past the feeling of dread.

A bird cawed loudly next to him, diving out of the tree, and nearly hitting the teacher. Iruka clutched his chest, trying to stop his heart from pounding. He nearly shrieked when someone grabbed his arm. He whipped around, eyes wide in fear to find Kakashi standing right behind him, much closer than he needed to be, in Iruka's opinion. "Forgive me, my lord. You startled me."

"You need to be careful in these woods. I've heard tales of wolves large enough to eat a man. Best to keep to grounds of the estate." Iruka looked up at him, searching his face to see if he was being serious. Once again his face betrayed nothing.

"Of course, my lord. I didn't realize they were dangerous." He quickly headed back down the path, towards the manor. He was a bit unnerved by Kakashi's ability to always find him. There was no reason for the lord to know he was out there. He felt Kakashi's gaze on him as he hastily made his way back to the manor.

Kakashi looked down at the pug who had trotted out of the woods. "Thank you for watching over him, Pakkun."

"No problem, boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this story. I was not expecting such a wonderful response to this fic. You are all so wonderful. 
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	3. Chapter 3

Three months passed quickly as Iruka settled into a new routine. The cool Spring weather was sorely missed as the Summer sun seemed to get hotter every day. He was right about how hard it would be to get Naruto to sit still for his lessons, but he learned breaks and acting out the lessons helped. His behavior had greatly improved as well, only a few pranks here and there.

He had to admit that he had come to care about Naruto a great deal. The two of them were practically inseparable. Every morning they had breakfast with Lord Kakashi. Afterwards, Naruto excitedly ran to the library to see what their lesson was for the day and how Iruka was going to make it fun. It was quite endearing that he had come to love the extra things Iruka worked into their lessons.

Iruka's interactions with Kakashi were still odd at times, but the teacher just determined that he was an odd man and there was nothing wrong with that. He could still find Iruka no matter where he was on the grounds, but he had just come to expect it at that point. He was a kind and generous man, so Iruka was willing to let the odd behavior slide, especially because he loved teaching Naruto. Orphans had to stick together after all.

That morning found them outside, Iruka trying to keep Naruto on task with his lessons, but the summer heat was starting to get to the boy. He knew he was a lost cause when Naruto kept almost dosing off. "How about we take a break? Play with the hounds some, hmm? How does that sound?" Naruto perked up immediately, suddenly full of energy for anything that wasn't learning. That was fine. Iruka would sneak in the rest before dinner, when it had cooled off some. 

The summer sun was beating down on him as noon rapidly approached. He'd let Naruto play outside for a while longer, taking him in before the worst of the heat settled in. As it was sweat was running down his back, making his shirt cling to his skin. He was going to need a bath before he did anything else that day. He wiped the sweat from his brow and chased after the boy, who had managed to let all eight hounds out.

***

"You're staring, Kakashi." Tenzo said, disapproval in his tone. "You are so obvious."

Kakashi raised his book higher, blocking the sight of Iruka and Naruto playing. "I don't know what you're talking about. Don't you have a stable to muck out? And you should address me as 'my lord'."

Tenzo rolled his eyes at him. "Fuck you with that ‘my lord’ nonsense. And I already tended to the horses, though I do see a stubborn ass who needs to be dealt with. You know it would be a terrible idea to start anything with the teacher."

"Am I starting something? And here I thought I was reading. Silly me." He casually turned the page, trying not to focus on Iruka's laughter or the way his clothes were currently clinging to his body. 

"You know you shouldn't get involved with a h-"

"That will be all, Tenzo." Kakashi cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He ignored the other man as Tenzo huffed and stormed off. He meant well, but Kakashi knew what he was doing.

***

"I have business to attend to with Lord Hiruzen for a few days. Would you like to join me, Iruka?" Kakashi barely looked up from his work when he asked.

Iruka had barely seen his friends these past few months, occasionally riding in to town to spend time with them. "I would be delighted, but..." He glanced across the table at Naruto. 

"Tenzo will watch him and he's promised not to torment the poor man." 

"We're going to work on my riding lessons." The boy happily exclaimed. 

"Wonderful. I don't want to hear any stories of you misbehaving while I'm gone." Iruka gave Naruto a firm look.

"I promise to behave." Naruto huffed at him. "Can I be excused? Gai said we could play after dinner." He barely waited for Kakashi to nod before he was out of his chair. 

Iruka shook his head, smiling. He hoped Naruto would keep his promise or poor Tenzo may never agree to watch him again. "You'll need to pack for a few days. We will leave in the morning."

"Yes, my lord."

***

"He lives!" Kotetsu shouted, pulling Iruka into a tight hug. 

"Not for much longer if you suffocate him with that hug." Izumo pushed his boyfriend away so he could also hug Iruka. "It is so good to see you. We were beginning to wonder if the handsome, young lord was hiding you away."

Iruka rolled his eyes at them. His first stop after they had arrived, and he'd properly greeted Lord Hiruzen, was the servants' quarters. "You two are full of nonsense. We saw each other last month and you write me letters almost daily."

"It's not the same, Ru." Ko complained. "You must have a drink with us tonight. We must celebrate this rare sighting of you."

"I am dining with the lords tonight and have an early shogi match with Lord Hiruzen. Tomorrow night?" The teacher loved his friends, but they partied until they passed out and he did not need to be hung over tomorrow. 

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." And Kotetsu would because the man loved to have a reason to break out the moonshine he always seemed to be brewing. After months of being focused on work Iruka was ready to let loose a bit.

***

Iruka was pleasantly drunk, Kotetsu’s strong moonshine burning the back of his throat as he finished his drink. He had forgotten what it was like just spending time with the staff, his friends. Although Mizuki had been acting oddly all evening, asking endless questions about Lord Kakashi that were driving the teacher insane. 

He finally headed out to the gardens to get a break. He'd hoped the man would be interested more in spending some alone time with Iruka and less time asking about Kakashi. It had been far too long since he'd had sex and normally Mizuki was good for a quick tumble in bed, but he seemed different, more on edge.

"There you are." Iruka almost groaned in frustration that Mizuki had found him so quickly. 

"No more please. I am tired of speaking of work." He was practically begging at this point. "I thought you would want to spent time with me, like before, not interrogate me about the lord."

Mizuki's face darkened for a moment, just a flash, before he smiled at Iruka. "Forgive me. I have obviously been neglecting you." He pulled Iruka into his arms. "Let me make it up to you." Iruka practically melted in his arms when they kissed. He reached up to bury his hand in Mizuki's silver locks. It had been far too long since a man had kissed him like that.

Iruka deepened the kiss, wanting more, needing some sort of release after months of casual comments that made him lust after a man he shouldn't want. The silver hair he wanted to grip was shorter, messier. His dreams were haunted by a single gray eye, filled with longing. He needed to get the lord off his mind and he hoped sleeping with Mizuki would do the trick.

He drunkenly fumbled with the ties to Mizuki's trousers, not caring that they were in the garden and could be caught at any moment. "Fuck, Iruka slow down. We have all night unless you're in a rush to get back to your precious Lord Kakashi."

There was true venom in Mizuki's voice, enough so to make Iruka pull back from him. "What is your issue with him, Mizuki? All night you've gone on about him!" Iruka did nothing to hide the anger in his tone. 

"I don't trust him." The other man hissed back at him. 

"What has a done to earn your ire? He's a lord."

"Exactly!" Mizuki half shouted at him, catching himself before he said too much. "Can't I be worried about you? About who you are working for?"

"Are you jealous of him? Is that it?" Mizuki had never show any concern for him before. 

Mizuki's face contorted with rage. "Jealous of that monster! Hardly! I guess I was was wrong to be worried about you. Go find your lord. We both know you'd rather be on your knees for him anyways."

Iruka didn't think, just reacted. The slap sounded so loud in the quiet night. He was shaking, half shocked at himself for having stuck the other man. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." He bit out each word, anger making it come out as a growl.

Mizuki stumbled away from him, hand going up to touch his sore face. "Go to hell, Iruka." He turned on his heel and fled back into the safety of the manor.

Iruka took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. What was wrong with Mizuki? Calling Kakashi a monster and saying vulgar things. He hadn't been like that before the teacher had moved away. He just didn't understand why Mizuki hated Kakashi so much. Was he truly just jealous or was it something more? 

He brushed away the tears that had formed purely out of frustration. He waited several minutes before he went to head inside, nearly walking into Lord Kakashi. Really, Iruka should have expected it at this point, but it still startled him. For a moment the lord's eye looked blood red in the moonlight. It was gone in an instant, simply a trick of the light. 

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka's eyes went wide with panic. How much had the lord seen? Did he see him with Mizuki when they had kissed, when had tried to undo the other man's pants? Had he heard Mizuki's hatred towards him? The air went out of the lungs. 

Kakashi reached out, tucking a stray stand of Iruka's hair behind his ear. "You should wear your down more often." His fingers brushed against the teacher's cheek as he let his hand fall back to his side. 

Iruka started up at him, unsure how to respond. Heat rose up to his cheeks as they stood there close enough to embrace. Iruka had forgotten his hair was down, having lost the tie at some point in the evening. "Thank you, my lord. It's late. I should be going." It took all of his strength to step away from Kakashi when his body was screaming at him to close the distance between them. He didn't look back as he headed inside, but he had no doubts that the lord watched him the entire time. 

Iruka practically collapsed onto his bed, exhausted and confused. The night had turned out terrible between fighting with Mizuki and having another strange interaction with Kakashi. He wanted to sleep, but he was too wound up, frustrated with his lack of any type of release.

Iruka knew what he was about to do was wrong, but as he fumbled with the lacing of his trousers, he didn't care. Mizuki had been right about one thing, he would gladly let Lord Kakashi take him. He whimpered as his hand closed around his aching cock. Months of desire had built up, nearly driving him insane with want. With the alcohol taking away his inhibitions, he let himself fantasize. He thought of pale skin, of a gray eye staring down at him as the lord filled him. He didn't last long, coming with Kakashi's name on his lips. He knew when morning came everything would be different, but right then he let himself have the fantasy that Kakashi desired him as well. 

***

Iruka had awoken in a panic the next morning, thinking for sure he'd be fired, terrified Kakashi had seen him kissing another man. However, the lord never mentioned it during the trip home. A month passed and Iruka was still on edge, mostly because he was finding it harder to ignore his feelings for the other man.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tenzo asked as he settled down next to the teacher. The two of them had grown closer in the last month, a friendship of sorts forming between them.

Iruka sighed and let his book fall to the table. He'd read the same paragraph half a dozen times. "Just thinking." He'd come outside to read in the warm summer evening, but his mind was a mess.

"There's no reason to be concerned. Gai is with him." Tenzo sat back in his chair, staring out over the estate grounds. 

"Two days, Tenzo. He was supposed to be back two days ago. He's never been late getting back before." The teacher knew he shouldn't worry so much, but he had a bad feeling about the trip. 

The ground's keeper shrugged. "They probably just got delayed. Who knows? Maybe they broke down and Gai is carrying the entire carriage strapped to his back." Iruka snorted at the visual. "I'm just saying that two days is nothing. They'll be fine."

***

Iruka was nearly panicked when a week passed with no word. He found himself having trouble sleeping on top of having to assure Naruto everything was fine. He was a wreak by the end of the week. He finally gave up on sleep and decided to check that the manor was locked up tight. It had become a habit since Kakashi had left.

Iruka pulled his his robe on over his nightshirt and shuffled out to the hallway. He checked on Naruto, making sure the boy was asleep, quietly shutting the door behind him. The manor was quiet that night as he made his rounds. He was ready to back to his room when he realized the doors to the east wing were wide open. 

The teacher stared at the open doors in fear. Not once in four months had the doors to the east wing been open. He was torn on what to do. He could try going back and waking up Tenzo, but that could give the possible intruders free access to the house. Iruka decided the best course of action was to check out the situation himself after he found a weapon. He grabbed the fire poker from the dining room and headed through the open doors. He crept down the main hallway as quietly as possible, heart pounding in his chest. 

This part of the manor had obviously not been touched in years, totally abandoned. A thick layer of dust covered the portraits on the walls. Soft light was coming from a door about halfway down the main hallway. He clenched the fireplace poker in his hands as he neared the door. He could hear noise coming from the open door. He summoned up every ounce of courage he had and charged in to the room, ready to attack. "Kakashi!" Iruka stared at the man, who looked up at him a bit startled. "You scared the life out of me!" He lowered his makeshift weapon. "What are you doing in here?"

Kakashi raised a glass to his lips, downing it quickly. "Have a drink with my father." He slurred his words as he poured himself another drink. The room was a small office, much smaller than the one next to the library. Above the desk where Kakashi was sitting was a portrait of a man with striking hair similar to Kakashi's. His father, if Iruka was guessing correctly. This portrait had been well take care of it, hardly any dust on it.

"Are you alright, my lord? We expected you back last week." Iruka set the poke aside and moved closer to Kakashi, who was quickly downing another drink.

"Why wouldn't I be alright, Iruka? I am obviously splendid." He went to pour himself more alcohol, but Iruka gently stopped him. "You shouldn't be in here." He said softly. "He killed himself in here." Kakashi glared up at his father's face. "The bastard."

The teacher took the bottle from him, putting the stopper back in it. "You shouldn't be in here either. Let me help you back to your room."

Kakashi let Iruka help him to his feet. "You should just leave me here with him. It's where I belong."

"I think you belong in bed so you can sleep off the hangover you're sure to have tomorrow." Iruka slipped his arm around Kakashi's waist, letting the other man lean on his for support. 

"You're too kind, Iruka. You shouldn't be nice to a beast like me." The lord's voice was thick with emotion. "I will destroy you like I do to everyone else I have ever cared about. You should leave and never come back."

Iruka knew he was drunk and obviously hurting, but hearing that he cared about him made his heart skip a beat. He mentally shook himself, trying to get the drunken lord out of the east wing and into bed. "You aren't a beast. You are very kind and generous. You took in a boy with no family and have done everything you can to protect him. Now, you are going to bed." His teacher voice slipped out just a bit, but it seemed to have the desired effect. Kakashi straightened up some and began to walk. It took several minutes, but Iruka managed to get him to his bedroom, which he had never been in before.

Kakashi took his jacket off, throwing it over a chair and stumbled, nearly falling, but Iruka caught him. "Let me help you, my lord." He hands shook as he undid the small buttons of Kakashi's shirt, trying not to think about the pale skin underneath. "Sit and I will take your boots off." The lord complied, half falling onto the bed. Iruka was going to let him sleep in his trousers, but once his boots were off, he stood suddenly and began unlacing them.

Iruka felt his face heat up as the lord stripped down to just his underwear and when he moved to remove them as well, Iruka gently grabbed his hands. "I think you should lie down down." The man simply nodded, sitting back down. "I should go now."

Kakashi reached up, pulling off his eye patch and tossing it on his night stand. He looked up at Iruka with mismatched eyes, one gray and one red. The teacher looked down at him, shocked by the man's deformed eye. "Iruka, will you stay with me for a while? Until I fall asleep."

His heart clenched at how sad and vulnerable Kakashi sounded. How could he possibly leave him? "Of course, my lord." Kakashi laid down in bed and gestured for Iruka to join him. The teacher carefully crawled in next to him, sitting so he was leaning against the headboard. Kakashi closed his eyes, his face pressed against Iruka's leg. 

"Thank you, Ruka." His words were soft and it was obvious he was already falling asleep. Iruka reached out, hesitantly stroking his silver hair. The lord let out a low sigh, so he continued stroking Kakashi's hair until he was asleep. He sat there for a long while, stroking the soft strands and enjoying the warmth of him. He knew he should head back to his own room, but he had a hard time moving away from the sleeping man.

He had called himself a beast and it made him remember Mizuki's words from the previous month. He had called Kakashi a monster. What exactly had Kakashi done for him to think so little of himself? He tried to hide behind work and his books, but deep down he was a good man. Iruka just wished he could see that. With great reluctance, he carefully slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb him. He glanced back at Kakashi's sleeping form one last time before heading back to own room, grateful that the lord had returned unharmed, but he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to the man during the last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens *insert dramatic music* I have to say I am having so much fun with this story and you all make me want to write faster so I can share it with you. Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi did not mention what happened the night before and Iruka had to wonder if he even remembered it. He was acting odd, even for him. For once, he did not join them for breakfast, just grabbed toast and some fruit, before leaving without a word. Even Gai was not his usual self when he came in to clean up. He was quiet, missing his usual boisterousness. He didn't protest when Iruka started helping him gather up the plates. To be honest, Iruka was a bit worried.

He had a hard time focusing on lessons that day. His mind kept drifting to Kakashi and Gai. He finally dismissed Naruto for the day, nearly two hours before he normally did. He wasn't doing the lessons justice and the boy could barely sit still. 

Tenzo was in the stables when Iruka finally found him. He needed answers and the grounds keeper seemed the best place for them. "Tenzo, what in the hell happened?"

The other man seemed taken back by the bluntness of the question. "Iruka-"

"Don't tell me it's nothing because I know that's a lie. I found Kakashi drunk in the east wing last night. This morning Gai allowed me to help him clean. No declarations of how he could handle it all with his youthful energy. So tell me the truth."

Tenzo sighed and sat down on a small stool he used when grooming the horses. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but you'll find out next time you're in town. Do you know of the Uchihas?"

"Our course. The lord and lady dined with Hiruzen many times. They attended most of the banquets he held." Iruka had always been intimidated by Lord Fugaku.

"They've been murdered." A look of horror passed over Iruka's face. "There's more." Tenzo continued, looking away from the teacher. "It wasn't just the lord and lady. The entire extended family was killed. Uncles, cousins, even the children. And it looks like the lord's eldest son is the one who did it. The only survivor was their younger son, Sasuke." 

"My god." Iruka pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling ill. He tried to remember if he'd ever met their sons, in passing perhaps. How could anyone do such a thing? And to their own family? 

"Do not mention any of this to Kakashi. He had a history with the Uchihas." 

"I won't. Thank you for telling me." Iruka left the stables in a daze. He knew the world could be an unsafe place, but this was something beyond that. This was an act of pure evil. 

That night when he put Naruto to bed, he held the boy close for far longer than necessary. As if he could shield the boy from the horrors of the world. When he crawled into bed, he cried for a long time, mourning a family he didn't know and for a boy who had just become an orphan. 

***

Several months past and the horror of the Uchihas massacre faded some, but people were still on edge. Itachi Uchiha was still on the loose, but the public was assured he'd be captured soon. Kakashi eventually fell back into his old routine, joining them for breakfast and occasionally having a drink with Iruka. He seemed even more closed off than usual, but Iruka wasn't surprised. 

Summer was finally almost over, the warm days ended with cool evenings as the seasons shifted. The estate looked lovely as Autumn set in, changing the landscape to beautiful reds and oranges. The beauty of it all did little to calm Iruka's mind though. Terrible nightmares kept him up most nights for weeks.  

At first they were just dreams, then they would change, become terrifying. He dreamt of gnashing teeth, of a beast chasing him through the woods. Most recently the dreams involved his parents, their deaths. Iruka would wake up in a cold sweat, panting for air. He didn't understand why he was dreaming of them or why a monster would be chasing them. 

A scratching at his door caught his attention as the latest nightmare subsided. He had almost fallen back asleep when he heard the scratching again. Half asleep, he stumbled out of bed, jerking open his bedroom door. Sitting in the hall was Pakkun. He sleepily stared at the pug for a moment, his brain trying to piece together why the hound would be inside. "Naruto..." He grumbled, under his breath. He reached down to scoop the pug up, but he darted off down the hall.  
   
"Pakkun. Get back here." Iruka tried to quietly call the hound, but every time he got close, Pakkun would dart away. The game ended when he ran in to Kakashi's office. The teacher sighed following after him. Pakkun was curled up on the leather sofa. Iruka was halfway into the room when he realized Kakashi was slumped over his desk. He was worried for a moment, but quickly realized he was just sleeping.

Iruka looked at the dog and then back at the lord. He couldn't just leave him there. The room was cold, the fire having died long ago. He pointed at Pakkun and whispered, "Stay." A quick trip to the linen closet and Iruka came back with a heavy blanket. He was pleased to find that the hound had not run off. 

The teacher carefully draped the blanket over the slumbering man. He was adjusting it when Kakashi grabbed his wrist. It startled Iruka, making him take a step back. "Iruka?" Kakashi looked up at him, his eye still half closed.

"Forgive me, my lord. I didn't mean to wake you." Iruka was very much aware that the lord was still gently gripping his wrist. Kakashi glanced at Pakkun on the couch, then back to the teacher dressed in just his nightshirt. Iruka blushed as he realized he had found himself in another embarrassing situation where he was half dressed in front of the lord. "Pakkun was scratching at my door and he ran in here. The room seemed cold, so I fetched you a blanket..." Iruka explained, trying to ignore how Kakashi's gaze seemed to linger on his bare legs.

"Thank you for the blanket. I'm sorry he woke you up. I forgot he was in here with me and I must have dozed off. Please go get some rest. I will take Pakkun outside." Kakashi released his hold on Iruka's wrist, thumb brushing over his pulse as he let go. 

"Have a good night, my lord." Iruka mumbled quietly as he fled the room. 

Kakashi waited until Iruka's footsteps faded before he addressed his traitorous hound. "I know what you're doing. Stop it or I'll have you gelded."

"Don't know what you mean, boss. You looked cold and I certainly couldn't get you a blanket." The pug jumped up into the arm of sofa. "You let the fire die."

The lord pinned him with a hard stare. "Your job is to protect him, not bother him with nonsense."

"He was already up. He's been having nightmares, crying out in his sleep. Should I have one of the Yamanaka's come look at him?" 

Kakashi shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Just keep an eye on him and no more meddling or I'll send you away, you brat." Pakkun huffed at him, jumping down to curl up on the sofa again. He smiled to himself when he heard Kakashi stand, knowing exactly where his master was heading. 

Kakashi hesitated outside the teacher's door. Iruka's breathing was deep and even. He must have fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The lord reached out to grab the door handle, but stopped himself. "Damn you, Pakkun." He shook his head and headed to his own room hoping he could get his mind off of Iruka. 

*** 

"Slow down, Naruto!" Iruka called after the boy as he darted down the hall. He had been ecstatic for weeks when he heard they were expecting a visit from another lord. Iruka had never met the lord so he didn't know how interesting the visit would be for the boy, but Naruto apparently was just over the moon to have a guest. He was supposed to be arriving shortly.

Iruka had pulled out some of his nicer clothes for the lord's visit. He was an extension of Lord Kakashi after all and he didn't want to embarrass the lord. He had been drilling etiquette into Naruto all week, but who knew how much the boy had retained. When he made it out the front door, Naruto was waiting on the top step, flanked on either side by Tenzo and Gai, who were both impeccably dressed. 

Iruka joined them just as a carriage could me made out in the distance. Lord Kakashi was no where to be seen as their guest quickly approached. Gai was the first to move, gliding down the stairs with grace that Iruka didn't know he possessed. The carriage was massive, but looked almost too ornate. Someone showing of their wealth. 

Gai opened the carriage door, stepping back so he could help the lord out. Lord Danzo was not what Iruka had expected. Half his face was covered by bandages, one arm tucked in a sling. He walked with a cane, but brushed by Gai when he tried to help him. 

Tenzo also headed down the steps, bowing to the man, before going to help Danzo's driver with the horses. Iruka got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as the lord approached them. He bowed his head. "Good morning, my lord."

He nudged Naruto, trying to remind the boy to properly greet the man. "Good morning. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Kakashi's charge. It's a pleasure to meet..." He trailed off as the lord gave him a look of disgust and continued by him without stopping. He looked up at Iruka, tears welling up in his eyes. "D-did I do it wrong, Iruka?"

Iruka crouched down in front of him. "Not at all. It was perfect. I'm sure Lord Danzo was just in a hurry to see Lord Kakashi. How would you like to pick some apples up the road and feed them to the horses?" Rage was burning through the teacher at how the lord had treated the boy, dismissing him completely .

"What about lessons?" He asked, sniffling. 

Iruka gently brushed the tears from his cheeks. "Forget lessons today. Today we are learning how to find perfect apples." That instantly cheered the boy up and he grabbed Iruka's hand eager to go. Iruka laughed as they headed off on their adventure.

***

Lord Danzo was gone by dinner and Iruka had to admit he was relieved. He'd kept Naruto out of the house all day, trying to avoid the man. Who sneered at a child like that? An awful human being, that's who. He was on his second drink of the night, sprawled out on the couch in the library when Kakashi found him. "You look comfortable." The lord commented, sitting down across from him. "And seem to be enjoying my alcohol."

Iruka snorted, managing not to roll his eyes at the other man. "I wouldn't need to drink if you didn't invite over such a terrible man." He snapped his book shut. "He made Naruto cry."

Kakashi sighed, reaching out to grab the rest of Iruka's drink. He quickly downed it, though he looked like he needed more. "Trust me. If it wasn't for the king, that man would never have stepped foot in my home. Did you cancel lessons today? I checked in here before lunch and you were gone."

"I did. We picked apples and fed the horses. Then, we let the hounds out for a run. I didn't want Naruto around that man." As if he'd refer to him as a lord.

Kakashi had to hide his smile. "I shouldn't let my staff disrespect another lord, but I'm grateful you kept him away. Danzo is..."

"An ass. A foul, cruel person who enjoys making children cry and probably kicking puppies."

"You are in a mood tonight, Iruka." Kakashi stood, pouring them both a drink.

"Don't bring home puppy kickers and my mood will vastly improve," he quickly added, "my lord."

Kakashi laughed, sliding him the drink he'd poured for him. "Oh yes, adding my lord at the end makes it better. Just drink my alcohol and behave."

Iruka smiled as he did as he was told. He enjoyed these moments, where they got to relax and have a drink together. It didn't feel like lord and servant. It was just Iruka and Kakashi. "Don't worry. He won't be coming back. I just needed him to sign some paperwork for his majesty. I didn't think he'd be so..."

"Much of an ass?"

"Stop." Kakashi laughed and for a moment the lord sounded happy, at ease. He had been carrying a weight since the Uchihas were killed, so it was nice to hear him laughing. "I didn't think he would so openly disrespectful to my household. I should get some rest. I'd say it's because tomorrow will be a long day, but that is pretty much every day right now. Have a good evening, Iruka."

"Goodnight, my lord."

***

Iruka sat up in bed, heart pounding. Another nightmare filled night. He quietly slipped out of bed and pulled his trousers on. Maybe a walk would ease his mind so he could sleep. He shuffled down the hall, still only half awake to Naruto's room to check on the boy. The door was ajar, which he found odd. It had been closed when he'd put him to sleep. The door swung open silently, revealing an empty bed. "Naruto?" Iruka was suddenly wide awake as he stepped into the room. A quick search turned up nothing. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Maybe he'd just gone for some water.

He tried to tell himself Naruto was fine as he rushed down the hall towards the kitchen, but he'd never found the boy gone from bed before. "Please be here. Please be here." Iruka chanted under his breath. He wasn't in the kitchen, but the door outside had been left open. "Naruto!" He nearly tripped over an unconscious Bull as he ran outside. Part of him wanted to check on the hound, but he had to find Naruto first. "Naruto! Are you out here?" Movement to his left caught his eye. A man was running from the manor with a bundle in his arms. "STOP!"

Iruka had never run so fast in his entire life, but he wasn't weighed down with carrying a small child. He tackled the man to the ground and raised his fist to hit him. He stopped short from punching him, shocked that he recognized him. "M-Miuzki?!" 

"Iruka..." Naruto's weak voice came from the bag Mizuki had been carrying, which had been knocked from his arms. The boy's words were slurred. Rage filled him as he looked down at his former friend. He hit him as hard as he could before pushing himself up to help Naruto. He undid the tie on the sack, pulling the boy free. 

He cradled him in his arms and struggled to his feet. Unfortunately, Mizuki had also stood and he was armed. "Put that monster down, Iruka. Put him down, walk away, and pretend you didn't see me."

"Monster? He's a boy. You're the monster and you can take him over my dead body." He was backing up trying to look for a weapon. "Is this why you were asking all those questions about Lord Kakashi? So you could kidnap his charge?"

"You don't understand what he is! What any of them are. They aren't human, Iruka. Now put that mongrel down. I won't ask again." He raised the sword as if he intended to attack Iruka.

The teacher stumbled back, losing his footing for a moment. Naruto managed to land on his feet, facing Mizuki. "You won't hurt my IRUKA!" The boy screamed the words, launching himself at Mizuki.

"NARUTO! NO!" Iruka reached out for him, but only managed to grab a hold of his shirt, a shirt he was no longer wearing. The teacher stared at it confused as Mizuki cried out in pain. Hanging from his arm, teeth buried deep into the muscle, was a small...fox? "Naruto?"

Mizuki shrieked in pain, managing to hit the fox with the pommel of his sword. The fox yelped and let go, falling to the ground. As crazy as it was, Iruka knew deep in his heart that the fox was Naruto. Which is why when Mizuki raised his sword to stab through his small body, Iruka staggered to his feet, throwing himself over the cowering fox, protecting him with his body.

Pain like he had never felt before enveloped him as his back split open. He heard Naruto whimper as his vision started to swim. Warm blood flowed down his back, soaking the ground under him. He wanted to stand, wanted to fight back, but he couldn't think past the pain."Run, Naruto." He wheezed out, able to shift his body just enough so Naruto could get out from under him. The fox whimpered for a moment."RUN!" Iruka cried out as he collapsed on to his side. He couldn't see if Naruto listened to him, just prayed that he had.

He could hear shouting, growling. He knew he was dying, but he felt oddly calm about it. He thought he heard someone call his name as he finally passed out. Coming to was an odd sensation because he felt so disconnected from his body. Was he dead, he wondered. Was that why he felt like he was floating? Maybe he was being carried? Yes, that was it. He tried to open his eyes, but he found only more darkness. 

Iruka settled in to the comfort of the darkness, of not having to feel his body or the pain. This was nice, this in between. When he started to come to more he frowned, wanting to stay longer in the place that didn't hurt. He winced as he felt something rough brush against his back over and over again. It wasn't painful per se, but it was uncomfortable. He must have made some sort of noise because the ground shifted and the rough touch stopped. He was glad when he slipped back into the darkness.

Iruka came to in bed, face buried in a pillow. He laid there for a long time, trying to piece together what had happened. His back was a bit sore, but he wasn't in any pain. Had he been dreaming? But if so...why wasn't he in his bed? That realization brought him back fully. Naruto! He tried to sit up, but his back rebelled against the movement. 

"Not so fast." Strong hands gripped his arm. "Easy now. You're body is still recovering." Iruka still felt a bit dazed as he looked up at Lord Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" His throat was sore, so the words came out as a rough sounding whisper.

"He's fine. He's safe." Iruka sagged with relief at those words. Naruto was safe. He had protected the boy, but he had taken a devastating blow to his back. How was he alive? And not in pain? His muscles were stiff and sore, but he shouldn't even be able to move. 

Iruka was determined to sit up, so Kakashi helped him. The teacher looked around the room, Kakashi's room. He looked up at the lord, mind spinning. Naruto had...had turned in to a fox. He had attacked Mizuki. His back has been miraculously healed. What was going on? "How?"

"How what, Iruka?" Kakashi sounded puzzled by the question and that irritated Iruka. 

"How am I not dead? How is my back healed? How is Naruto able to..." He trailed off on the last question, knowing how crazy it sounded. "Pick one." He bit out instead.

"Ah yes." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "I understand you have many questions right now. Sometimes when we experience trauma not everything makes sense. The brain tries to interpret what is happening..." He trailed off when he saw the look of anger on Iruka's face.

The teacher struggled to his feet, pushing Kakashi away. "Don't you dare try to dismiss this, to tell me I imagined it all." He wheezed out. "Why was Mizuki trying to take Naruto? He split me open with his sword. I was dying. And Naruto...Naruto was a fox! And I protected him!" Breathing was becoming difficult as panic rose up.

Kakashi cupped Iruka's face gently, and for the first time, the teacher noticed the man's eye patch was gone. He was staring directly into his scarred, blood red eye. "Breathe Iruka. Breathe with me."

Iruka felt like he could fall in to that eye, as he did what Kakashi had instructed him to do. He breathed, calm slowly creeping back in. "Tell me the truth."

"Shh, it's alright, Iruka. Just breathe. Everything will be fine." Kakashi's voice was soothing, almost melodic. 

"Tell me." Iruka said again, this time firmer. He felt like he could fall asleep there in Kakashi's arms. His body was so relaxed even as his mind demanded answers.

"You should get some more re-"

"Tell me!" He gripped the lord's arms fighting against the exhaustion of his body.

"I'm a werewolf." Kakashi said surprising them both. Iruka's eyes went wide as his legs gave out on him. The lord caught him, easily lifting the other man. "Now rest." The intensity of his red eye seemed to double as Iruka slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I quit my job this week. Walked away mid day from a toxic environment, so I'm currently scrambling to find work, so my posting schedule may be all over the place for a while. I will be okay for now, just applying for jobs, and trying to sell art. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka was groggy when he came to again, morning light spilling across his face. He laid there for a moment, trying to process everything that came rushing back to him, including Kakashi's comment just as he passed out. Werewolf. Surely he had been confused because surely his lord did not admit that he was some creature of myth. "I know you're awake, Iruka." The teacher turned his head to find the lord lounging in his bay window, reading his erotic novel. "How is your back?"

He gently pushed himself up and was surprised to find his back felt fine. Had he dreamed the entire thing up? There was no other way to explain why his back was not sliced open. "I feel quite silly. I had the oddest dream-"

"It wasn't a dream." Kakashi didn't look up from his book. "You were injured and I healed you."

Iruka stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "That's not possible. Are you having a joke at my expense, my lord?" He did nothing to hide the irritation that crept into his voice.

The lord sighed and let the book fall to his lap. "I wish I was. Hunters tried to take Naruto last night. I don't know how they found out about him, but someone from Hiruzen's household was involved, the man you kissed the night I found you drunk in the gardens. You distracted him long enough for the hounds to alert us of what was happening. You were gravely injured, so I healed you. Naruto is safe, thanks to you. Oh and I'm a werewolf. Tenzo as well. Naruto is a werefox, but you may have already figured that out since you saw him change."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Iruka?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

***

Iruka had managed to not throw up, but just barely. His mind was still spinning at the insanity of what the lord had told him. Werewolves were real and he worked for one. He'd been pacing the length of Kakashi's room for the better part of an hour, just trying to work through how he was feeling. He would occasionally pause to stare at the lord, looking like he had a question, but he would simply continue his pacing instead of asking it. Mostly it was because if he asked a question, it meant he accepted the reality that he had been living with werewolves for months and that they did in fact exist. 

He finally settled on what he thought would be a safe question. "How did you heal me?"

Kakashi, who had gotten bored after the first few minutes of his pacing, looking up from his book, surprised. "In my other form, my saliva has healing properties. I simply licked the wound until it healed."

Suddenly the odd sensations he'd felt when he had been floating between consciousness made sense. "Oh god...am I...am I going to become a werewolf?" Iruka felt like his legs were going to give out as he sank down on to the bed. In the stories, being bitten by a werewolf meant you were cursed as well. Did that apply to having a wound licked as well?

"Doubtful." Kakashi snorted, trying to hide his laughter at how panicked the other man looked. "Most werewolves are born, not made. Even being bitten by a werewolf repeatedly doesn't guarantee you'll change. It's very rare."

"So you were born a werewolf? Your parents were werewolves?" He pressed a hand to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. "And Tenzo too. What about Gai?"

"Yes, I was born one. My father was one, my mother was human. She never knew about us. And yes Tenzo as well. As for Gai, he is human." Mostly, he added mentally. "Naruto's parents were an odd couple, wolf and fox. Most of the races don’t marry outside their own." Kakashi explained, making it all sound perfectly normal.

Iruka looked over at him, angry at how calm he looked. It made him want to shake the other man, demand that he stop telling him lies. This was all too much. "Races? As in more than one?"

"Yes, races. Wolves are the most common, but some of the others have rather large lineages. The Hatakes are wolves. The Uchihas...were panthers, though young Sasuke is the last of his line. The Sarutobis are bears-"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Iruka was out of bed in an instant. "Did you just say the Sarutobis are-are werebears?"

Kakashi looked up at him. "Yes. Hiruzen and Asuma. I'm sure little Konohomaru will be as well once puberty hits. Hizuen's late wife was as well." He was startled when Iruka grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him closer.

"You are telling me I have worked for...someone not human my entire life?!" He was panting, trying to catch his breath because it was suddenly hard to breathe.

The lord gently put his hands over Iruka's. "I know this is all quite shocking, finding all this out. Most of the old families are weres, so really most people work for us and just don't know it. I mean the king-"

Iruka ripped his hand away from Kakashi's shirt, balling it up and striking the lord. "The king is not some creature of myth. Neither is Lord Hiruzen. You...you are a crazy man and you need help!" He shoved him back against the window. He needed to get out of this house, he needed to get away from the insanity of it all. He bolted for the door, half expecting Kakashi to chase him down, but he made it down the hall with no signs of pursuit.

He was making a dash for the front door, but stopped when he heard Naruto wailing. Everything in him was screaming at him to run, but he couldn't leave the boy, not with an insane man spouting off about werewolves. He followed the sound of crying to the boy's room and found him curled up in his bed, screaming his lungs out. "I. WANT. IRUKA!" He cried out between sobs. Tenzo was trying to calm the boy, but obviously it wasn't working. 

"Naruto! I'm here." Iruka rushed into the room, scooping the boy up in his arms. "I'm here now, shh." 

"Ru-ruka!" Naruto sobbed. "I was so scared when that bad man hurt you." He buried his face in the teacher's chest, little body shaking with the force of his crying. "But Kashi saved you. He changed and he saved you."

Iruka rubbed Naruto's back, trying to soothe him. "It's alright. No one is going to hurt you. I've got you."

"B-but now you'll hate me." He hiccuped, sobbing through his words. "Cause you know I'm not human and humans hate us." These words made the boy cry harder, which Iruka didn't think was possible. 

"I don't hate you, Naruto." Iruka rocked him, trying to get him to calm down some. In truth, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore, but he could never hate the boy. 

Puffy blue eyes looked up at him. "Y-you don't?"

"I don't." Iruka kissed the top of his head. "It's going to be alright." He continued rocking him as his sobs finally quieted, softly singing to the boy. Soon, he had a sleeping child in his arms.

"Thank goodness." Tenzo sighed as he stoop up. "He's been distraught all night. He barely slept at all." The ground's keeper had dark bags under his eyes. "He's been crying for you for hours." Iruka gently tucked the boy in to bed. He didn't look at Tenzo as he left the room, the man trailing after him. "You seem to be taking all of this well..."

The teacher whipped around, finger pointed at Tenzo. "No, no I am not. You and Kakashi are...are insane! And you have convinced that boy of-of things! Things that make no sense." 

The other man looked taken back by his outburst. "Iruka...you saw Naruto. Surely Kakashi explain-"

"Oh, he did. He explained that you are werewolves and he somehow healed me. And I don't know what I saw." It all came out in a panicked rush. "I thought we were friends, Tenzo, but you are just as crazy as him!"

The ground's keeper sighed, taking a step back. Iruka was about to demand some answers when he saw something...that couldn't be. He watched as Tenzo dropped to the ground and...changed. It was fast, like Naruto's change had been the night before. One moment he was staring at Tenzo, bewildered by his actions, and the next he was staring down at a wolf, struggling to get out of the other man's clothes. Iruka sank down to his knees, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. The wolf in front of him was brown, a bit plain looking, if an actual living and breathing werewolf could be plain. 

The wolf whined as it came closer to him. He sat there stunned as Tenzo sat down in front of him. He reached out and touched his soft fur, hands shaking. He had wanted to deny it all, deny that his friend had almost killed him, deny that werewolves were real. But there he was...petting one. Tears began to fall down his face as the terror of the whole situation spilled over. He buried his face in Tenzo's fur, sobbing. "I don't understand any of this." He choked out, desperately trying to calm himself down, but failing. "How can this be real?"

"Tenzo. Go check the grounds." Kakashi's voice was soft, but the demand was firm. Still Tenzo hesitated for a moment before slipping out of Iruka's arms. He left the crying man there alone with the lord. Iruka let Kakashi pull him to his feet. "Come, Iruka. I think we could both use a drink." 

The teacher felt odd, almost disconnected from his own body as they walked to Kakashi's study. Wordlessly the lord handed Iruka a handkerchief as they walked. He took it and dabbed at the tears on his face, feeling quite numb. Kakashi maneuvered Iruka to the couch, helping him sit, before fetching them both a drink. "I'm sorry if I was a bit blunt with my explanation earlier. I realized after you left that I had been a bit cruel. It is a lot to take in and process."

Iruka stared down at the drink, not remembering when he had picked it up. "I don't understand what is going on. Why was Mizuki trying to take Naruto? He...he seemed to know that Naruto wasn't human. He called him a monster." He closed his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath.

"I don't know yet. I've sent word to Hiruzen and am trying to piece together what happened. He shouldn't have been able to get through our defenses so easily. There were several others with him as well." Kakashi tossed back his drink, looking quite irritated. "We need to know how far this goes. Hiruzen and his household could be in danger as well."

The teacher gripped his glass tightly. "This is still all insane to me, but I have come to care for Naruto a great deal and I will protect him no matter what."

Kakashi went to respond, but Pakkun padded in and shouted, "Yo, Boss! We finally found their tracks. They did a good job muddling their scents, but we..." He trailed off when he realized Iruka was there as well. "Uh...shit...woof woof?"

"The hounds...talk..." Iruka laid back on the couch, feeling faint. "Of course they do. What next? Will the dishes start to sing? For the love of everything good in this world, is there anything else I should know, Kakashi?!" He pressed a hand to his face, head beginning to throb.

"There is plenty more you need to know, but I think that's enough for now. You've had quite a shock." He threw Pakkun an irritated look. "Finish your drink. I'm going to check in with Gai and Tenzo." Iruka watched him going, feeling like he was going to need a bottle or two to even start processing what had happened.

 

***

"Ruka, are more bad men going to come for me?" Naruto had been distracted all morning. They had finally resumed their lessons a few days after the attack, but the boy's mind was obviously troubled.

"Lord Kakashi is going to make sure no one ever hurts you again." Iruka tossed down the book he'd been reading from. "You do not need to worry about such things, Naruto."

"But...I didn't get hurt. You did." Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. 

The teacher sighed and crouched down in front of him. "Lord Kakashi will protect me as well. No one will be able to get anywhere near us without him or Tenzo knowing." He wasn't sure how true that was, but he hoped it would put the boy's fears at ease. "Now, back to history..." Naruto groaned at him, but went back to taking notes.

The lesson passed by quickly, Iruka dismissing Naruto just before lunch so they both could take a break. The teacher watched him run off to play, Tenzo trailing close behind him, and headed back inside to track down Kakashi. A quick sweep of the manor turned up nothing, which meant he was most likely in his bedroom. He knew he should probably wait to speak to the lord, but he was worried about Naruto. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but heard a muffled 'come in' before his knuckles came close to touching the wood.

Iruka swallowed as he opened the door and stepped inside. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him, a shirtless Kakashi who was in the middle of drying his hair. His mouth went dry at the sight as he desperately tried not to stare at all that lovely, pale flesh. "What's wrong, Iruka?"

"Wrong, my lord?" He looked up at the man's face, a bit dazed.

"You don't usually come to my bedroom...so I assume something is wrong." Kakashi rested the towel on his shoulders, silver hair messier than usual.

"Y-yes. Sorry." Iruka felt his face heat up as he looked away. "I think Naruto is having a hard time with what happened. He was almost in tears this morning, worried I would be hurt again." He jumped when he looked back up and Kakashi was standing inches away from him. He hadn't heard the lord move.

Kakashi was staring down at him, an intense look on his face. "I won't let that happen, Iruka. You are both safe here." He reached out and cupped Iruka's face. "I swear it on my life."

The teacher felt a bit lightheaded as his words made him flush even more. "Kakashi..." Did he have to stand so close to him and cup his face like that? Surely he had to know how he affected the teacher. "How did you know I was outside your door?" Iruka decided to ask that, rather than focus on how Kakashi made him feel.

The lord let his hand fall, but did not move away. "Werewolves have heightened senses, including hearing. I heard you outside the door and could smell it was you." Iruka was surprised with how honestly Kakashi answered his question.

"How heightened?"

"I can hear most of what goes on in the manor if I really focus, but can easily hear a few rooms over. As for smell, I know when someone is afraid...or aroused." Kakashi's voice dropped a bit as he said the last part. "The stronger someone's scent the easier it is to pick it up, so anything that makes one perspire more makes it easier to track them."

Iruka watched his face as he spoke, trying to decipher the look that passed over the lord's face. His mind was racing as he took in this new knowledge. Did that mean every time he was turned on by the lord, Kakashi had known it? He began to wonder once again if dying of embarrassment was possible. Kakashi obviously knew he liked men. He had seen him with Mizuki after all. The thought of that man still made his stomach churn as he thought about how he'd been so willing to hurt Naruto. "My lord...that night when you saw me in the gardens..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Should he apologize for kissing a man that had tried to kill his charge? Should he try to explain that there had never been anything serious between the two of them?

"I followed you back to your room that night." Kakashi was working very hard at keeping his face blank. "To make sure you were safe."

Iruka looked at him, puzzled. What was he trying to tell him? Did something else happen with Mizuki that night? He was still trying to figure it out when Gai burst into the room, holding a letter. "My lord! A message from Lord Hiruzen has arrived." He froze as he took in the scene before him, a bare chested Kakashi and a flushed Iruka. "Ah, forgive me for interrupting."

"No need to apologize, Gai. I told you to inform me as soon as we heard from him." He stepped away from Iruka, taking the letter from his servant. "Forgive me, Iruka. I need to read this now. We can continue this conversation later."

"Of course, my lord." Iruka hurried out of the room, not sure why he felt so flustered that Gai had seen them together. Nothing had happened, but it must have looked very inappropriate, them standing there so close together. He was almost back to the library when a realization hit him. The night Kakashi had been talking about, after he had gone back to his room...he had pleasured himself, crying out Lord Kakashi's name. He sagged against the wall. That was what Kakashi had been trying to tell him. He knew...fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words after last chapter. I am still on the hunt for a job, but have had some interviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much to everyone following this story.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Iruka worked hard to keep Naruto distracted from what had happened so the boy wouldn't worry. The teacher threw himself into the lessons, grateful to have an excuse to avoid Lord Kakashi, though he had barely seen the man. The lord had left the manor several times for meetings and when he was home, he was locked away in his study. This meant that Iruka didn't have to avoid the man because he wasn't sure if he could look at him without blushing ever again. 

He did notice Tenzo and the hounds sticking much closer to him and Naruto. He had been eyeing the hounds warily, wondering if all of them talked or just Pakkun. The pug had made it a point to give Iruka a smile every time he caught the teacher staring at him, or at least Iruka hoped he was smiling. He was still a bit unnerved by the hound, but was grateful that he was almost always at Naruto's side. 

The seasons were starting to shift again, so the night had become much colder. Trying to keep a coat on Naruto was becoming a losing battle. Every time Iruka sent the boy outside with a coat, he returned red faced and coat less. Tenzo tried to assure him that they ran hotter, but Iruka still insisted. "Naruto, don't forget your coat!" He yelled after the boy, who had darted out of the library now that his lessons were over. He didn't hear a response. 

He huffed and started to clean up. He would chase the boy down later and force him into warmer clothes if it killed him. "Iruka." The teacher looked up, a bit startled to hear Kakashi calling his name. "We have a guest. Can you come to my study?"

Iruka took in the lord's tired appearance, wondering if he'd been getting enough sleep. "Of course, my lord." Kakashi hadn't mentioned any guests to him, but he also hadn't seen him in nearly two days. They must have arrived after he'd started Naruto's lessons. 

Kakashi waited for him to finish and walked with him to his study, silent the entire time. The teacher was beginning to worry that something was wrong, but all of that was forgotten when he saw their guest was Lord Hiruzen. "Iruka, my boy." The lord stood to great him, pulling him in for a hug. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well, Lord Hiruzen." Iruka knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. 

"I just wish we were meeting under happier circumstances." Hiruzen stepped back from him. "Kakashi and I have been discussing the attack." This made the teacher's smile falter. He should have known the lord was there because of that. "Please sit, Iruka. There is much I need to tell you."

Iruka settled down on the couch, Hiruzen talking the chair to his left. Lord Kakashi hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to Iruka. "Is everything alright? Is Naruto still in danger?" He tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but he had been terrified for the boy since that night.

Hiruzen sighed. "There is so much I need to tell you, but first I want to let you know Mizuki and his co-conspirators are in our custody. It seems that Mizuki had fallen in with a group that had learned the truth of us and they convinced him to help with their attack. We believe we have captured everyone involved with them, but we will keep our investigation going to make sure this does not happen again." 

"That's wonderful news, my lord. I know that will help put my mind at ease."

"Iruka, we must discuss something quite serious." Hiruzen gripped the arm of the chair. "You have found out a very old, very dangerous secret. If this just involved my household and Kakashi's it would be one thing, but this goes so far beyond both of us. We have survived as a species by hiding from humans, who tend to destroy anything they cannot comprehend. Humans who learn of our existence are often...killed. However, you have served my family your entire life and almost died protecting one of our own. Kakashi and I have convinced the other families that you are trustworthy. Part of how we did that was telling them the truth of your family."

"My family?" Iruka cut in. His heart had been pounding the entire time Hiruzen had been speaking, his mind racing. "What does any of this have to do with them?"

Hiruzen wouldn't look him in the eye. "Iruka...your parents were killed by hunters that had come to kill me." Tears welled up in the teacher's eyes as the man continued. "They gave their lives protecting my family."

Iruka stood suddenly. "I need some air. I-I can't hear this. How much more of my life has been a lie, Hiruzen?" His voice began to crack as the tears fell. "How much more will you take away from me?" The lord tried to grab the teacher's arm, but he stepped out of his range. "Please just leave me be." He needed out of this room, needed to be away from the man he had once thought of as a fatherly figure. Lies, all of it. 

"Iruka." Hiruzen's voice was firm as he stood. "Your grandfather was a were who decided to marry a human. You and your father both carry our blood. After your parents were killed I thought it was best to keep the truth from you. I had hoped you wouldn't get pulled into all of this. I thought it would be easier for you, but that was naive of me." The lord bowed his head, suddenly looking much older. "I know these truths will bring you much pain and I am sorry for that, but you needed to know the truth of who you are, who your family was."

The teacher had frozen, hand on the door knob. "I always wondered why you treated me so differently from all the other servants. Is it because you got my parents killed or because I carry your cursed blood in my veins?" To say he was angry was putting it mildly. No, the rage that normally sat dormant in him, the fire he normally buried deep, was threatening to spill out. 

Kakashi slammed his hand on the table. "Iruka! That was uncalled for." This made Iruka jump and whip around to face the lords.

"It's alright, Kakashi. I understand his pain." Hiruzen looked down at the floor, voice full of sorrow. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, Iruka, but I care a great deal about you. I thought you would be safe here."

Iruka turned back to the door, pushing it open. "You understand nothing, Hiruzen." He didn't try to stop the sobs that came as he headed back to his room. He had thought learning werewolves were real would be the hardest thing for him to process, but he had been so very wrong. How many times had Hiruzen comforted him as a child after his parents died, telling him sugar coated lies? Hiruzen may believe it had been to protect Iruka, but the lord was only trying to protect himself and his secrets. 

His door swung open, hitting the wall with quite some force. He winced at the sound, closing it behind it. He desperately wanted out of the manor, but he didn't want to risk running in to Naruto. There was no way he could hide his pain from the boy and he did not need anything else to worry about. He sat down on the bed of the bed, staring down at his hands in his lap. So that was the truth of him, of his family? Were blood. He had never known his grandfather and his father rarely spoke of him. Was it because he wasn't human? Did that mean Iruka wasn't truly human, but some sort of half breed? He didn't even know what it meant to be born a were because he had avoided asking Kakashi and Tenzo any questions about it. 

A soft knock drew him out of his spiraling thoughts. He wiped away his tears. "Come in." He wasn't really up to speaking to anyone, but he felt rude ignoring whoever it was. He was secretly glad when Kakashi opened the door, mostly because it wasn't Hiruzen. The lord softly shut the door behind him. "Have you come to shout at me more?"

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Iruka, I cannot imagine how difficult this is for you. Hiruzen has decided not to stay for dinner. I just came to let you know I saw him out."

The teacher looked away from him, trying not to get upset again. "Thank you, my lord. I appreciate it." He knew he should be more respectful, especially since he'd shouted at Lord Hiruzen, but he was tired of being respectful to people who repeatedly lied to him.

The lord crossed the small room and joined him on the bed. "I know it will take some time to forgive him, but please remember he does care a great deal for you."

"Kakashi, you have been honest with me since all of this happened, so I feel I should do the same. I don't know if I will ever forgive him for this, lying to me my entire life." Iruka closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "What am I? He said my grandfather was like you. What does that mean for me?"

Kakashi let the first part slide, hoping he would make up with Hiruzen eventually. "It doesn't mean anything. You are as human as your mother was."

"My entire life the lords and ladies have looked down on me. I always thought it was because I was a servant, but that's not true is it? It's because they are weres and I am not." He pinned the lord with a hard stare.

"Probably. I imagine some of them know your lineage. Some of the them look down on having children with humans, even when the child is a were." Kakashi sighed heavily. "It did help work in your favor when we spoke to them about the attack, but none of this changes who you are. You are still the man who so readily accepted Naruto and continued to accept him after you found out he wasn't human. You are still the kindest, most loving person I have ever met."

For the first time it occurred to Iruka just how close the lord was sitting to him. Finding out the lord wasn't human hadn't made the teacher want him any less. The memory of his confession from weeks ago came rushing forward, making Iruka blush furiously. He was sitting close enough to kiss the other man and that realization made him feel lightheaded. "Kakashi..."

The lord reached up, gently brushing tears from his cheek. "I imagine the last few weeks have been hell for you, but your only concern has only ever been for Naruto. I could not have found a better teacher for him. He loves you immensely."

Feeling suddenly bold, he reached up and grabbed Kakashi's hand. "And what about you? What am I to you?"

"You shouldn't ask such things unless you are ready for me to answer that honestly, Iruka." Kakashi was doing it again, carefully controlling his face. It was like the man could slip on a mask when it suited him, hiding his thoughts and emotions from the teacher.

"I am ready." Iruka shot back, desperately needing to know where he stood with the lord.

Kakashi sighed, looking away suddenly. "This has been a difficult day for you. I promise we will finish this conversation when you have had a chance to process everything you learned today. I will leave it up to you to tell me when you are ready. For now, try to rest. Naruto will be expecting you at dinner."

"I will be there. I don't want him to fret about me, my lord." Iruka watched him stand and head for the door, feeling a bit like a coward for not pushing for an answer. He stared at the door as it closed behind the lord. Deep down he knew Kakashi was right. He was not in a place emotionally to hear Kakashi's answer, but there was something there. When the time came would he be strong enough to find out what it was?

***

"You're going to need to pour me another drink if you're going to keep bringing me such bad news, Tenzo." Kakashi ran his finger over the rim of his glass. "How long do we have before Danzo finds out?"

Tenzo settled in the chair across from the lord. "Not long. We will have to move him quickly. Danzo is determined to get his hands on the boy. The entire situation is a disaster. How the hell did we not see what was going on?"

Kakashi sighed and downed his drink. "That bastard is behind it all, I just know it. If only we could convince the king of it." Taking on another lord was a risky thing even with the king's blessing. "Have you found out any more about this order of his?"

"Root? No. I haven't been able to find out any more information. Danzo has no heirs and yet his estate is full of weres. Supposedly, he's taken them in from all over. Weres that have lost their families, are the last of their lines, but I call bullshit." The ground's keeper looked extremely irritated by the situation. 

"Tenzo, what do you remember about living with him?"

"Not much. I was young and had just been...found." Tenzo tried not to think about his life before he had come to live at the Hatake estate. "We still don't know the scope of what Orochimaru was doing, why he took me and the other children. I know Danzo questioned me mercilessly about it. He was obsessed with that monster's experiments."

"And now he has a houseful of weres, all extremely loyal to him and him alone." Kakashi slammed the glass down. "Why does he want Sasuke Uchiha so badly? What game is he playing at?"

Tenzo shrugged. "I don't know, but I feel like there is something we aren't seeing. He is planning something and for some reason Sasuke has a part in it."

"So for now we play keep away with the boy and hope that old bastard doesn't find out that we are the ones hiding him. This is a nightmare. Is there any word from Itachi? He could shed light on that exactly happened that night."

"I should go pour you that drink...because it's all bad news. No one has seen Itachi since then. It's like he disappeared into thin air."

Kakashi rubbed his temple, trying to fight off the headache that was forming. "Tenzo, we need to find Itachi. We have to find out if he really killed his family and how Danzo is mixed up with all of this. There is too much at stake, especially with what the Uchihas were trying to convince the king of before they were slaughtered."

"You mean trying to get us all killed?" Tenzo scoffed, shaking his head. "Do you think Danzo saw them as a threat? Because they wanted us to reveal ourselves to humans?"

"The king never would have agreed to it. I just find it funny that a few weeks after Danzo and Fugaku got into a shouting match over the Uchihas wanting to speak to the king about it, they are all killed, supposedly by their own son. It's too...perfect."

"For now, we protect the boy and keep digging." Tenzo grabbed Kakashi's glass. "So did you seduce the teacher yet?"

"Tenzo!"

"What? You said you wouldn't make a move until he knew the truth. He knows the truth." 

"Weren't you opposed to the idea of us?" Kakashi gave him a look. "And now, what? You want to play matchmaker?"

Tenzo snorted at him. "I was just advising caution because he was in the dark and that would have gone poorly. It's clear you have a thing for him." He paused for a moment. "Maybe a bit more than a thing. You are absolutely smitten with him."

"Pour me another drink, you ass, and then get out. Go do something useful like patrolling the grounds. Let me know if your contacts find out anything more about Danzo and his plans." 

The ground's keeper made a rude gesture at him. "Yes, my lord." He said as sarcastically as possible. "But get your own damn drink." Kakashi just laughed when Tenzo tossed the glass to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert dramatic music* And the plot thickens, but more importantly when are they going to kiss? This was not supposed to be a slow burn, but it ended up much more of one than The Dreams We Dream did. Lol. I hope you all are still enjoying this.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka woke up screaming that night, which was embarrassing with a houseful of weres because they all rushed into his room thinking he was in danger. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die when even Naruto came to check up on him. The others left quickly once they realized he was fine, but Kakashi stayed behind. "Are sure you're alright, Iruka?" He was keeping his distance, probably best after their last conversation. 

"Just a dream, my lord. I will be fine." Iruka wasn't sure how true that statement was, but he didn't want to worry him. At least the nightmares finally made sense after Hiruzen had told him the truth of how his parents died. 

Kakashi studied his face for a moment. "Is it because of me? Learning that werewolves are real?"

The teacher sighed, pushing the covers aside. He needed some fresh air if he was going to have this conversation with him. At this point, he was no longer embarrassed by the lord seeing him in his nightshirt. Honestly, he'd seen him in less, so he ignored Kakashi as he got out of bed and opened the window. Even the nights were starting to be too warm, but there was a slight breeze, which felt nice. "I keep dreaming of my parents, of the night they died. It started before Lord Hiruzen's visit, but they have gotten worse since then." He sighed, shoulders sagging. "I didn't want to burden you with this. You seem to have so much on your plate already without having to deal with my silliness."

Iruka jumped when Kakashi put his arm around him. He always moved so silently. Maybe he needed to put a damn bell on the man. "It isn't silliness, Iruka. All of this is obviously weighing on you and for that I am sorry."

He turned in Kakashi's arms, resting his head on his shoulder. It was intimate, maybe too much, but he wanted to be comforted. Too many nights of poor sleep had left him feeling frazzled and emotionally raw. He closed his eyes when strong arms wrapped around him. Kami, the lord smelled good. Iruka tried not to think about it too much as he let himself be held. "It is what it is, Kakashi. I just need to work through some things...about how I am feeling. I think that will help quiet my subconscious." As much as he wanted to stay in the warmth of Kakashi's arms, Iruka knew it wasn't fair to either one of them. He reluctantly stepped away from him. "I should let you get back to sleep."

It hurt more than he would ever admit to turn his back to Kakashi and head back to bed. He wanted to ask him how Kakashi really felt about him, but they both knew it wasn't the right time for that conversation. Something was building up between them. There was no denying the heat he felt when Kakashi's gaze lingered on him. Even tonight, Iruka could feel there was something there, but he pushed it all aside. He could barely cope with everything that was currently going on without complicating things more with his feelings for the lord.

So he did the responsible thing and crawled back into bed...alone. He didn't hear Kakashi move, but he felt him. He was standing oh so very close and it was torture. Would he stop the lord if he joined him in bed? Would he let himself get lost in the other man? He didn't have to answer those questions that night because he heard the door open. "Goodnight, Iruka." Iruka laid there for a long time, trying not to think about werewolves or at least a certain one. It took the better part of an hour before he passed out due to sheer exhaustion. 

Iruka felt awful when he woke up, but he had expected it. Lessons would be rough that day, but hopefully, some tea and breakfast would make him feel better. Naruto was oddly subdued that morning when lessons began. He had been awfully quiet at breakfast as well, but he wasn't exactly a morning person. The teacher knew something was up when the boy hadn't asked for a single break and lunchtime was quickly approaching. "Are you feeling alright, Naruto? Do you want to take a break?"

"No, I'm fine." He said, dutifully scribbling down the notes Iruka had added to the chalkboard. 

Iruka put his hands on his hips. "Naruto, if something is wrong, you can tell me. No matter what it is."

The boy ducked his head, staring at the floor. "Are you okay, Iruka? I mean...after last night."

"Oh, Naruto." So that's what this was about. He crouched down in front of the boy, trying to get him to look up. "Sometimes I have bad dreams, but I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me."

"I just...don't want you to leave." Naruto sniffled, trying to hide that he was crying. 

Iruka gathered the boy up in his arms. This was getting harder to do as he had recently hit another growth spurt. "I'm not going to leave because of some bad dreams, Naruto. You are stuck with me and my boring lessons for a very long time."

The little were clung to him tightly. "They started after you found out about us and I was scared you would decide you wanted to go. Do I give you bad dreams, Iruka? Because I didn't mean to. I know we can be scary."

"You didn't. I promise. I've had them since I was a child. They will go away eventually, so don't worry about it too much, alright? How about we take an early lunch? We can go help Gai in the kitchen." Iruka put down the now squirming boy, who ran for the door.

"Keep up, Iruka. We have to go before he starts lunch or he gets grumpy!" The teacher smiled as he trailed after the excited boy, all thoughts of nightmares gone. 

*** 

"Goddammit! Again?!" Kakashi threw the letter down in disgust. "We are running out of options, Tenzo."

The groundskeeper shrugged. "I told you my thoughts on it. Danzo wouldn't dare make a move if you brought the boy here. You are the closest thing he has to family. This would be the safest place for him.

The lord laughed harshly. "Having one of their cursed eyes hardly makes me family. I don’t want to bring him here and you know why. It's too dangerous for Naruto. Could you imagine having an Uchiha and a werefox in one place? Both possibly the last of their kind, except for Itachi. I have a few more favors I can pull. I just don't know how Danzo keeps finding out about him. He has to know I'm the one protecting the boy at this point. The lord is many things, but stupid is not one of them. Have you found out any more about Root?" Right now Danzo had the advantage. They knew next to nothing about his motives or his group of weres. They needed information if they were going to keep Sasuke safe.

"I don't just bring you bad news. I may have a lead on Itachi. He seems to have taken up with some rogue group. Don't much about them yet, but they seem to be keeping a low profile. I'm trying to see if we can pin down a location so I can get a message to him." Tenzo picked up the letter that Kakashi had discarded. "And about Root...my contact disappeared. Seems to be a running theme with them. Anyone that gets close ends up dead or is never heard from again. I can keep looking into it, but..." He trailed off, not wanting to say how dangerous it could be. If Danzo found out they were the ones looking into his group, they risked him launching an attack.

"Drop it for now. It's not worth risking any more lives. Just keep an ear out for anything that might be helpful and pray we can find Itachi. I believe he spared Sasuke for a reason and cares about what happens to him. If Danzo is behind the massacre, then we might be able to get the elder Uchiha on our side. Did Raidou and Aoba say how Sasuke is doing? I imagine the constant moving hasn't been easy after losing his entire family."

"He is pretty much shut down or angry. I'm just glad you didn't send Genma with them because I don't think he would have handled things as well as Raidou and Aoba. The kid has quite a smart mouth on him from what I hear." 

Kakashi gave him a look. "Are you telling me the best of the king's army can't handle a seven-year-old?"

Tenzo laughed and shrugged at the lord. "Hey, I am just passing along what they said. We both know any Uchiha can be a formidable opponent, even if he's seven and can only kick them in the shins."

"Kami, I would pay good money to see that. I can only imagine how Aoba would handle that. Tell him no messing with the boy's mind...or sicking his birds on him. I need him in one piece and not further traumatized." He slumped over his desk. "When did things get so complicated, Tenzo? All we wanted after the war was to come here and live a peaceful life. Now, I have to deal with court bullshit and scheming lords."

The groundskeeper reached across the desk and patted him on the shoulder. "At least you don't have to be at court anymore. You loved that so, so much." The amount of sarcasm that he managed to fit into that one sentence impressed Kakashi. "Oh, one last thing. Anko will be here in a few days like you requested."

"Finally!" Kakashi sat up, looking much happier. He had requested she return to the manor after the attack, but getting her out of enemy territory had been tricky. 

"There were other people you could have asked..."

"Everyone that I would have trusted with this has more important tasks right now. I needed someone loyal, trustworthy, and not afraid to kill to protect Iruka." And it helped that Iruka was gay and wouldn't even look twice at her, not that he would ever admit that was part of his reason for choosing her. 

*** 

Iruka was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he realized there was someone standing at the foot of his bed. He was not proud of the startled cry he let out, but what else was he supposed to do? "Ack, not so loud, teacher. Do you want to wake up the whole house?" The woman put her hand on her hip, glaring at him.

"W-who the hell are you?" He looked around the room, trying to find something he could use as a weapon if needed.

"Didn't our gracious lord tell you I was coming?" Her voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm. "I'm Anko, your new bodyguard."

Iruka gave her a look of pure confusion. "My..what?!" He threw the covers off, sliding out of bed. He did his best to keep his distance from her, still not sure if she was telling the truth. He had reason to be wary of her. After all what sort of woman wore trousers? He inched towards the door as she looked at him, amused. 

"Oh, I am so going enjoy looking after you, Mr. Umino." The smile she gave him sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Now, be a good teacher and go back to bed. There's no need for you to be up this early."

"No, thank you." Iruka had the door open and was out it before he heard her move. She was hot on his heels, but he kept moving. If he could get to Tenzo he would be fine. "Tenzo!"

The werewolf stumbled out of his room, still mostly asleep. "Iruka, what time is it?" He yawned as he stretched. "Why is Anko chasing you?"

Iruka skidded to a stop next to him. "You know her?! She was standing at the foot of my bed watching me sleep. She claims to be my bodyguard. What in the holy hell is going on, Tenzo?" He whipped his head around to look at Anko who was now laughing.

"Seriously, Anko? It's too early for you to be fucking with him. Why were you chasing him?" Tenzo looked like he had already had it with the day and it had just started.

"Um...because he ran?" She gave them both a toothy grin. "And I wanted to see how well he'd do in a situation like that. He was at least smart enough to come to you for help, so bonus points there."

Tenzo gave her a look of utter disapproval. "Don't chase people through the manor, Anko. It's too early for your nonsense and yes, Iruka, she really is your bodyguard. Have fun with that. I have horses I need to tend to." With that he went back into his room, leaving the two of them alone in the hall. 

"Was chasing me really necessary?" Iruka glared at her. "Or creepily standing over me while I was sleeping?"

"One, it wasn't creepy because I wasn't actually staring at you. Two, yes it was. If I am going to be an effective bodyguard I needed to know how’d you react." Anko smiled at him as she offered him her hand. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, kick-ass bodyguard and daemon extraordinaire."

Iruka felt the blood drain from his face as he paled. "D-did you just say you're a demon?"

"Daemon. Big difference. You're not afraid of snakes are you?" She grabbed his hand and shook it, continuing on before he could answer. "So, I hear you got a fox kit here? How's that been going? They can be quite a handful from what I understand. Never had the pleasure of meeting one before. Kakashi has had me busy ever since he brought him here." She continued talking like there was nothing abnormal about any of it. "So when do lessons start? Actually, tell me your usual schedule. I want to scout the manor and grounds out today, get a feel of where potential threats will be coming from."

"Miss Mitarashi...you are absolutely insane." Iruka pushed by her, heading back to his room. He needed to get dressed and speak to Lord Kakashi about the...Anko he was now saddled with. He gave her a look of pure irritation when she followed him into his room. "I need to change."

"You don't have anything I haven't seen, Mr. Umino. I assure you I'm a professional through and through. I won't try to take a look at the goods," she leaned in far too close for his comfort, "unless you want me to."

Iruka gaped at her, shocked by her brazen nature. "Get out!"

"No can do. All the other bodyguards will mock me if I were to get thrown out by a human. I have my good reputation to protect." She had the audacity to wink at him. "Now, get dressed so we can get the day started."

The teacher was fuming by the time he finished getting dressed. Nothing he said to Anko seemed to convince her to step outside, so defeated, he had given in and just changed in front of her. True to her word, she turned her back and let him dress without further harassment. It was far too early for breakfast, so Iruka headed to Kakashi's office, hoping he was awake and already working. He was surprised when she didn't follow him into the office. He was glad to see the lord was in fact working. He stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Iruka." Kakashi said, surprised to see him. "You're up early. What can I do for you?"

"A bodyguard, Kakashi? Really? And a demon?" Iruka heard Anko shout 'daemon' through the thick doors as he glared at the lord. 

"I mean...she's right. She's not a demon. Trust me, you do not want to meet an actual demon. I didn't think she would have started so soon. I meant for you to meet her at breakfast. I guess she was eager to meet you." Kakashi tried to soothe his anger, but his smile was met with a hard look.

"She was standing at the foot of my bed when I woke up, then chased me just to see what I would do. Is a bodyguard really necessary? You said we were safe." He crossed his arms over his chest, starting to pace. "Unless there's something you aren't telling me?"

Kakashi sighed, standing up from the desk. "There are a lot of were politics at play right now, Iruka. I felt it was necessary to have someone here to watch over you and Naruto. I can't be here all the time to protect you. I know Anko has her...quirks, but she is good at what she does. Please give her a chance."

Iruka looked less upset but was still irritated with the situation. "Fine, but tell her to stop watching me sleep. It's weird," he hastily added, "my lord."

The lord snorted. "I know she can hear you. I'm sure she felt she was doing her due diligence and didn't mean for it to come off how it did."

"Fine, but if she starts acting even odder I will back in here bothering you again." He stopped his pacing and moved next to Kakashi. "And you better tell me if there is a threat against Naruto, my lord." He couldn't handle anything happening to the boy. 

"I promise I will. I'm just being cautious. I don't want to get caught off-guard again, Iruka." Satisfied that the lord had listened to his complaints, Iruka left the office, Anko falling in behind him. It was going to take some getting used to having someone follow him all the time, but if Kakashi felt it was necessary, then he would make do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no kissing, but progress! He let Kakashi hold him. That's...a thing. Also, Anko has arrived! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	8. Chapter 8

The warm water felt wonderful against his skin as he settled into the tub. He felt fuzzy, disconnected from everything outside this room and he didn’t remember why. A pale hand dipped into the water, picking up a discarded washcloth. He knew who that hand belonged to, but that didn’t make any sense. All thought went out the door when the washcloth pressed against his naked flesh. He inhaled sharply as his chest was thoroughly washed, then his abdomen. That pale hand dipped below the water and brushed against the sensitive flesh of Iruka’s thighs. 

Iruka gasped out, fighting not to squirm. “K-Kakashi…” He turned his head to find the lord smiling down at him. 

“Do you have any idea how lovely you look like this, Iruka? How long I’ve waited for this moment?” The teacher couldn’t think beyond the lazy circles Kakashi was drawing on his thighs. “You are mine.” He whispered against Iruka’s lips as they kissed. Iruka turned and wrapped his wet arms around the lord deepening the kiss. He gasped when he pulled back. Kakashi’s eyes had turned red and were glowing slightly. The lord pinned him down against the tub, sharp teeth flashing as he grinned down at him. “Mine,” he growled and leaned down to bite down onto the exposed flesh of Iruka’s throat.

-

Iruka woke up panting, flailing in the darkness, trying to escape the dream Kakashi. “Shh, you’re okay, Iruka. I got you.” Anko’s soothing voice pulled him the rest of the way out of the dream. Strong arms wrapped around him, gently rocking him. His bodyguard was an odd duck, as he had discovered over the last few weeks, but he honestly didn’t mind. The first time she’d pulled him out of a nightmare, he’d thought he’d die of embarrassment as he found himself in her arms, knowing she would tease him mercilessly about it. The torment never came. In fact, she never mentioned his nightmares at all. This was the fourth time he’d woken up to her comforting him. 

He didn’t understand her, but he was grateful for her presence. She had figured out almost immediately how he felt about Lord Kakashi. She never let an opportunity to tease him slide. He didn’t mind the playful teasing because she kept it one on one, never doing it in front of anyone else. She had a foul mind, and an even fouler mouth, but he found her oddly charming. “I’m fine now, Anko. You can let me go.”

She had him pulled close against her chest and was squeezing him a bit too much. “Aww, but I like you pressed against my breasts, Iruka.” She also shamelessly flirted with him even though she knew he liked men. Iruka laughed as she released him. The dream had rattled him, especially the end. It wasn’t the first naughty dream he’d had about Kakashi, but it was the first time it had turned into a nightmare. “Want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m alright.” It was a lie, but he wasn’t going to have a heart to heart with Anko about his complicated feelings about Lord Kakashi. At least, not this early in the morning. It was still dark outside, but the sky was beginning to lighten. He doubted he was going to get much more sleep at this point. “Anko, do you sleep at all?” She always seemed to be awake, and creepily in his room, whenever he needed her. Then, she spent all day by his side.

“Not the way you do.” He thought she’d add more, but instead, Anko slid off the bed and went back to the window she liked to curl up in. 

Iruka knew better than to push for answers. She’d either lie or tell him something awful that would make his nightmares worse. Not worth it. He rolled over onto his side and tried to go back to sleep. The last few weeks had been hard. He’d barely seen Kakashi and he missed their quiet nights together in his office. The lord seemed to be dealing with a lot but had shared very little of what was going on. 

Sunlight began to spill through the windows of his room and he hadn’t managed to get any more sleep. He gave up the losing battle and got out of bed to get dressed. He hoped Gai had picked up the strong tea he liked when he went into town the day before. He was going to need several cups to get through the day. He yawned as he pulled his trousers on, wondering if he could convince Naruto to do some sort of a project today instead of trying to power through his regular lessons. He did not have it in him to get the boy to sit still and focus. 

He made it halfway to the kitchen before he realized he’d forgotten to put shoes on. “You could have said something,” he muttered to Anko as he headed back to his room. 

Anko snorted. “I was hoping you’d run into Kakashi and get that cute embarrassed look. I was enjoying the scenario in my head and now you’ve ruined it.”

“At least I had my shirt on this time.” Iruka pushed his door open, sitting down on the edge of the bed so he could pull his shoes on. 

Anko leaned against the door frame. “This time?”

He knew he shouldn’t give her more fodder for teasing, but knew she’d enjoy the story. “When Lord Kakashi first came to my apartment to offer me the teaching position I answered the door wearing unlaced trousers and nothing else.”

The daemon burst out laughing. “I’m surprised he’d didn’t pin you down and take you then and there.”

Iruka felt his face start to heat up immediately. “Anko! That’s no way to speak about Lord Kakashi,” he chastised her.

“Oh, please.” Anko just chuckled at him. “Weres are a passionate bunch and quite a wonderful lay. I’m telling you, Iruka, you will not regret letting that man take you.”

“I need tea and to never have this conversation with you again.” She loved to bring Kakashi up to him at least three times a day. It would be more, but he spent so much time with Naruto. Even then she would shoot him looks anytime Kakashi was in the same room as them. It made him blush every time, which only encouraged her to do it more. 

When they finally made it to the kitchen, Kakashi already had the kettle on the stove. He looked like he’d barely slept the night before. Iruka frowned as he took in his disheveled clothes and flushed skin. “Lord Kakashi, are you feeling alright?” Iruka stepped towards him, not caring that Anko was watching.

“I’m fine, Iruka. Just need some tea.” He was leaning against the countertop and it looked like that was all that was holding him up. Iruka put the back of his hand up to Kakashi’s forehead.

“You are burning up!” The teacher put his hands on his hips. “The only thing you need is sleep. You are working yourself to death. I’m sure you think none of this will catch up to you because you’re some big, bad werewolf, but you’re no good to anyone in this state. I will finish making the tea and will bring you some, but you are going back to bed. Now.”

He half expected Kakashi to protest, but instead, he just nodded and headed for the door. Anko had a look of pure shock on her face. “Did…did you just order the most stubborn man I have ever met to go to bed and he listened?”

“Yes. Now, I am going to make him tea and bring him some medicine. He has been running himself ragged for months. I am canceling lessons today to make sure he actually rests. I’m going to need you to watch after Naruto.”

“Whoa. I don’t do kids. My job is to watch over you.” Anko didn’t get a chance to finish her protest because Iruka shot her a look that shut her up.

Iruka stopped glaring at her and went back to making tea, setting it on a tray so he could carry it all. “Your job is to watch over both myself AND Naruto. I am going to be with Lord Kakashi and perfectly safe. Naruto will be alone and needs someone to watch over him. It’s not like I’m asking you to take over teaching him. Let him play outside and keep an eye on him. I’m counting on you, Anko. Someone has to look after the lord, alright?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just brushed by her, and headed for Kakashi’s room carrying the tray.

He carefully balanced the tray as he pushed the door open. Kakashi was face down on the bed, still fully clothed. Iruka shook his head and set the tea down. “I brought some medicine that should help with the fever.” The only response he got was a low groan. “You can’t sleep with your boots on anyway.”

Kakashi pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. “Medicine means it tastes awful.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Roll over so I can take your boots off. Then, you are going to take the medicine and drink some tea. This is what happens when you don’t take care of yourself.” The lord had the nerve to pout at him. He grabbed Kakashi’s leg and forced him to roll over.

“So forceful, Iruka. I like it.” Iruka gaped at him, shocked by his teasing comment. He chose not to answer, focusing on unlacing his boots. He was very glad he’d sent Anko to watch over Naruto because who knew what filthy thing would have come out of her mouth in response. 

The lord was still pouting when he brought over the medicine and a cup of tea. “It will make you feel better.” Iruka felt like he was dealing with Naruto, trying to convince the boy to eat his vegetables. “The sooner you take this and go to bed, the sooner you can get back to your oh so important were issues.”

Kakashi downed the medicine, making a face, and washed it down with tea. “Do I get a reward now that I took the nasty medicine?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was dealing with Naruto. I thought I was dealing with a lord.” He took Kakashi’s teacup, setting it back on the tray. When he turned back, the lord was looking depressed. “Are you alright, Kakashi? I know you feel like you can’t share what is going on with me, but I am here if you need me.” Kakashi beckoned him closer, then pulled Iruka against him. He buried his face in the teacher’s abdomen. 

Iruka didn’t know what to do at first and stood there stunned. Finally, he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders. The lord was trembling in his arms and it took Iruka a moment to realize he was crying. “Kakashi, please talk to me.”

“It’s too much, Iruka.” His words were muffled since his face was still pressed against the teacher’s body. “I keep failing those I care about. First Rin and Obito. Now, I am failing Itachi and Sasuke.” Iruka had no idea who the first two were, but he recognized the names of the Uchiha brothers. “You were injured under my watch. If I can’t protect my most precious people, then what is any of this for?”

The teacher wasn’t sure if he wanted actual answers or just comfort. The only other time he’d seen the lord like this was the night he’d found him drunk. He reached a hand up to his hair and gently stroked it. “There is so much blood on my hands, Iruka. I am a monster. I don’t know why I ever thought someone like you could ever love me.” Kakashi began to sob towards the end of the comment, making it hard for Iruka to understand him, but he managed to work out what he was saying.

“Kakashi…”

“Do you have any idea how much I have wanted to slip into your bed at night? You are all I can think about since you found out what I really am.” Kakashi’s arms tightened around Iruka. “I know I said I’d wait for you to ask me how I felt, but it is eating me up inside. It’s selfish, but I can’t keep doing this. I need you, Iruka.”

What was Iruka suppose to say to that? How could he turn away from Kakashi when he was hurting so badly? He was also worn down and at a breaking point. This wasn’t a great time to be having this conversation. He extracted himself from Kakashi’s vice-like grip. “I think you need some rest. Rest and we can revisit this conversation, alright?”

“Will you stay with me?” Kakashi sounded weary and looked ready to pass out at any moment. 

“I’ll stay.” That seemed to appease the lord because he crawled back up the bed, pushing the covers over so he could lay back down. Iruka was worried about him, about the conversation he’d promised to have when he woke up. The teacher settled next to him on the bed, sitting just within Kakashi’s reach. He would be there if he needed anything at all.

-

Iruka wasn’t expecting to fall asleep, but his own sleepless night caught up to him. Half asleep, he moved down the bed, trying to get more comfortable. Sitting up was hard on his back and he wanted to sleep so badly. If he’d been more awake, there was no way he would have ever laid down next to Lord Kakashi like that. He woke slowly sometime later, feeling like he’d actually rested for once. He was warm and comfortable. He’d almost forgotten how good Kakashi smelled. 

Panic overtook him as he remembered he was in the lord’s bed and was supposed to be watching over him. He tried to move away but found he was half pinned under Kakashi. Lord Kakashi was a snuggler. Who would have guessed? He looked over to find a single gray eye staring back at him. Kakashi was awake and had been watching him sleep. “You were supposed to be sleeping,” Iruka said softly. He should be embarrassed by the situation, but being pressed against the lord like this just felt too good.

“It’s been hours. My fever is gone.” As if to prove his point, he pressed his cheek against Iruka’s. “I’m glad you stayed, Iruka.”

“This wasn’t exactly my intention when I said I’d stay. I didn’t sleep well last night either.” His heart was pounding in his chest. This situation was far more intimate that he’d meant for it to be. Never had he dreamed he’d be pressed against the lord, who seemed content to stay next to him. 

“I am sorry about this morning. I should not have unloaded on you like that. Especially about my feelings for you. You have been through so much these last few months. I have turned your world upside down.” The lord sighed and started to pull away from him.

Iruka stopped him by reaching up and cupping his cheek. “You aren’t a monster, Kakashi. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you if you were.” He knew he shouldn’t be saying those words. It would complicate things more than they already were. It would change things between them, but he hated to see how much Kakashi doubted himself. If this made things easier for him, then he would tell him every day he loved him. 

He wasn’t surprised by the kiss, but he was taken back by the intensity. Kakashi’s lips were soft and he kissed like he wanted to devour him. It was a wonderful first kiss that ended far too quickly. The lord pulled away from him, turning to face the door half a second before Tenzo burst through it. “Ka-” He paused when he saw them together. “Holy fuck. If this wasn’t important I would say I’m sorry, but Kakashi you need to read this now!”

Kakashi was gone before Iruka could even process what had happened. He was left alone in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had told Kakashi he loved him, then had the best kiss of his life, and then he was gone. It was fitting given how his life usually went. He just hoped that whatever news Tenzo had brought wasn’t another thing to wear Kakashi down. He should go find Naruto and try to salvage the day, but he found he wasn’t ready to leave the bed or the smell of Kakashi behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Finally some goddamn progress on this slow ass burn (that wasn't meant to be a slow burn)? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to work through all of my current multi-chapter WIPs, so more updates will be coming.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi was gone before they had a chance to speak again. No one would say what was in the letter Tenzo had urgently brought to the lord's attention, but the mood in the house shifted dramatically. Everyone seemed like they were on edge, so it had to of been bad news. Iruka kept a closer eye on Naruto over the next few days. He had tried to ask Anko about what was going on in a roundabout way, but so far he couldn't pry any information from her. More than once he caught himself in the front parlor, looking out the windows hoping to see Kakashi coming up the front steps, but he knew he was being silly. It wasn't like Kakashi was going to magically appear just because he willed it so.

He didn't have to wait long though. On the morning of the fourth day since the lord's departure, Naruto looked up excitedly halfway through their lesson. "I think I hear Kashi." He looked at Iruka expectantly.

"I suppose we can put lessons on hold for a moment to check..." Iruka watched Naruto dart out of the room, trailing behind him. He may be going at a slower pace, but he had to admit he was just as excited for Kakashi's return. He ignored Anko as she fell in beside him.

"So teacher, you going to let that wolf eat you or what?"

"ANKO!" Iruka hoped Naruto was far enough away that he hadn't heard that. "Why are you so interested in my sex life?"

The daemon snorted. "Because you're so easy to rile up. Besides, Kakashi is an attractive man. A girl can fantasize..."

What was he going to do with her? "You're horrible and keep me out of your perverse fantasies." Just before he could step out into the foyer Anko grabbed his arm, bringing him to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe he brought him here," Anko mumbled, mostly to herself. "If the boy's eyes are red and spinning do not look into them, alright?" Iruka didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant before she stepped into the other room. What in the world was going on?

Kakashi was talking with two men he'd never seen before. Both Gai and Tenzo were standing behind the lord as Naruto was excitedly talking to a small, brooding boy who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. The lord noticed him almost instantly. Iruka cursed his body as a shiver went down his spine he met his gaze. "Lord Kakashi, welcome back."

"I'm glad you're here Iruka. These two will be staying here from now on. This is Raidou Namiashi and Aoba Yamashiro." More guards. Did they have something to do with the boy that was inching closer to Anko, maybe hoping she would protect him from the overeager Naruto? "And that is Sasuke Uchiha." He said, nodding to the small boy. The details he'd heard from the massacre came flooding back. The poor thing. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking on another pupil."

"Of course not, my lord." That meant the boy was staying. Naruto would be thrilled, but Kakashi had obviously been keeping him away for a reason. Were they hiding the boy from his elder brother? "I can help him get settled in if you know what room he's going to be staying in."

"Thank you, Iruka. He will be in the room next to Naruto. Gai took the liberty of preparing the room for his arrival. He will help you with his bags." Helping meant Gai would pile them all onto his back in a feat of inhuman strength, of course. 

Iruka made his way over to the boys. "Naruto, please leave him alone for now. Go back to your reading. I will join you shortly." The boy groaned loudly but didn't protest too much. It didn't go unnoticed by the teacher that Tenzo trailed after him. He crouched down in front of the dark haired boy. "Hello, Sasuke. My name is Iruka Umino. I'm going to be your teacher for now. Would you like to see your room?"

Never had he seen such a hostile look from such a young boy. He had to be Naruto's age, but there was already darkness in him. "What does it matter? I won't be here long. They are always moving me," he grumbled.

"Well, you are under my care for now. Please follow me." He stood and headed to the room Sasuke would be using for now. He gave him no room for objections as he walked. He would either follow or he wouldn't. Gai had done just as Iruka had imagined. The man was carrying far more bags than what should be possible. The teacher opened the door for him before Gai got it in his head to try to balance the luggage and open it himself. He was pleased to see Sasuke had come after all, even if the boy did look dour. "This is your room, Sasuke. Naruto is next door and I am just down the hall if you ever need anything. I will let you get settled in today. You can join us for lessons tomorrow."

"I don't want to be next to Naruto. He's always so loud," Sasuke grumbled. 

"This is where Lord Kakashi wanted you and Naruto is just excited to have someone else his age around." Iruka hoped the boys would get along, but Sasuke seemed against the very idea.

"So what if I'm his age? I'm not his friend. And I'm a lord as well, doesn't that mean something?" Oh, he was going to have his hands full with this one.

Iruka put on his best smile. "Of course it means something, but you are a guest of Lord Kakashi, so you will abide by his rules. You don't have to be friends with Naruto, but you will not be rude to him or to any of the lord's staff." He pinned the boy with a hard look, still smiling. 

Sasuke swallowed nervously and looked away. "Yes, Mr. Umino."

"Iruka is fine. Now, if you need anything at all, let one of us know. I need to finish lessons with Naruto." The boy seemed content to sulk on his bed, so Iruka left him in Gai's care. Just what was going on? He wanted to track Kakashi down, but he wondered if he would get a straight answer out of the man.

*** 

Dinner was just him, Anko, and the two boys. He had to coax Sasuke out of his room to get him to join them. Naruto had promised to give the boy a break after Iruka had explained he'd lost his family and was still grieving. Bedtimes went as well as he could have hoped for. Naruto was still wide awake when Iruka left him, but Sasuke fell asleep almost immediately. "He's been through so much." He said softly to Anko. He reminded Iruka so much of himself after he lost his parents. 

"Iruka, be careful with him. He's still a boy, yes, but the Uchihas were feared for a reason. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"That's enough, Anko," Kakashi called from the door. He leaned against the door frame of Iruka's room and glared at the daemon. "Watch over the boy tonight."

"What about Iruka?" Anko looked between the two of them. "Or is he going to be otherwise engaged?"

Iruka wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment at the implication. "I need to speak to him. You're dismissed." Anko winked at the teacher on her way out of the room. He could have sworn he heard her mumbled something like 'have fun' as she walked by. "It's best if we don't speak here. The boys..." He glanced down the hall towards their rooms.

"Of course. Did you wish to speak in your office?"

"My room is fine. Come." The teacher's heart skipped a beat at that order. The last time he'd been in his room they had kissed and it had been marvelous. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. They were just going to discuss Sasuke, nothing more. He wanted to curse his traitorous body as it continued to ache for the man in front of him. He stared at the ground as they walked, fighting to keep himself composed. He was not some young boy with unchecked hormones. He shouldn't be acting this way.

Iruka followed Kakashi into his spacious room, door clinking shut behind them. The instant the door shut the teacher found himself pressed against it, Kakashi's mouth on his. He buried his hand in the lord's hair, fingers clutching at the silver locks. Any rational thoughts he'd had went out the window when Kakashi ground his body against his. He brought the same intensity as the first kiss and Iruka's body felt like it was on fire. Had he ever wanted someone as much as he wanted Kakashi?

He made a soft noise, almost a whimper when Kakashi slid his hand under his shirt. "Please say you want this, Iruka. I will stop if you say so, but please..." Iruka had never had a lord beg him for anything before and he honestly loved the sound of it. What was wrong with him that he wanted Kakashi to beg more for the right to touch him, kiss him?

"I want to say yes, but I feel like the answer would come easier with you on your knees." He meant it as a joke of sorts, but when Kakashi dropped to his knees and pressed his face against Iruka's thigh he nearly lost it. "Kakashi, I didn't...you don't have to-"

"I want what you want, Iruka." Kakashi looked up at him, his viable eye full of lust. "I need you tonight. Please let me..." The lord's hands drifted up to his trousers. Iruka watched with bated breath as the man slowly undid the laces. Kakashi must have taken his lack of a response as permission because he pushed the trousers down, dragging his underwear with them. The lord leaned forward, taking the head of his cock into his warm mouth. 

Iruka cried out and would have fallen if strong hands didn't move to pin him against the door. Kakashi was strong enough to hold him there like he weighed nothing at all. He didn't even seem bothered by the way Iruka's body shook as he fought not to cry out. He ran his tongue down the length of him, seemingly intent on driving the teacher mad with desire. "Kakashi, please..."

He didn't know what he was asking for and he realized now he was the one begging. Kakashi took him into his mouth once more, but this time he took more than just the tip. Iruka reached down and cupped his jaw as Kakashi took his entire length deep into his throat. He didn't want to trust into his mouth, but Kakashi's hands urged his hips forward. The lord moaned around his cock as he thrust into him. Kakashi's hands on his hips prompted him to move again and soon he found himself gripping silver hair as he fucked the lord's mouth. 

"I can't...we should stop," Iruka gasped out. He was so close he could barely hold back. He tried to pull away, but Kakashi still had his hands tightly gripped on his hips. "Kakashi, I'm going to come," he whimpered. The lord never once stopped urging his hips forward, even as his orgasm hit him hard. He cried out the other man's name, hands tightening in his hair. 

Kakashi finally pulled back, licking his lips. "That was delightful, but I'm going to need you in my bed now." Iruka yelped as he the man moved faster than he could see, swinging Iruka over his shoulder. Before he could protest, he found himself tossed on the bed. What exactly had he done when he said yes to the lord, who was now unlacing his boots? Kakashi's hands seemed like they were everywhere as he stripped Iruka's clothing off, tossing it aside. "I wanted to go slow, to continue to woo you, but I can't take it anymore." There was something oddly arousing by being pinned down by a still clothed Kakashi. He felt exposed but trusted the lord utterly. 

"I have cursed this eye for years, but for once I am grateful for it." Iruka's mind was swimming with desire, so it took him a moment to realized Kakashi's eye patch was gone. He had seen the lord's red eye before, but tonight he stared up at him in wonder as he realized the pupil seemed to be doing something. It was...spinning... Anko's warning about Sasuke came rushing back as did Tenzo telling him he had a history with the Uchihas. What exactly was going on?

"Kakashi-" Before he could even get the question out, he found himself flipped over, faced pressed into sheets. He buried his face as he felt himself be spread open and something warm pressed against his hole. He knew people would sometimes do it, but never had a man press his tongue into him like that. It was dirty, depraved even, and he was loving every moment of it. 

"I wonder if this is what Anko meant when she asked if you'd let me eat you yet?" The lord's voice was low and teasing. 

Iruka groaned in embarrassment. He had hoped no one had heard her. Damn weres and their enhanced hearing. "Lord Kaka-" He was cut off once again, but by that wicked tongue plunging into him. His hands clenched at the sheets in a desperate attempt to hold back the desire that was once again building up in him. It would be shameful if he came again before Kakashi had even taken him fully. 

He was panting by the time the lord finally pulled away. He cried out when cool oil dripped down onto his backside. Kakashi seemed to have coated his fingers with it because he pressed two fingers into Iruka and they slid in easily. "I could live a hundred more years and never seen a sight as lovely as this." Kakashi practically purred in his ear. He pressed hot kisses against Iruka's spine as his fingers slowly worked him open. "I want to say I will take you slowly, make love to you all night as you deserve, but I know I won't be able to hold back once I'm inside you."

"Oh gods, please, Kakashi." Iruka pressed back against his hand. He wanted more. He wanted to be filled by the other man.

"You made me beg earlier. It's only fair I return the favor and make it dirty. I've always had this naughty teacher fantasy." The lord was teasing him and he didn't want to take the bait, but then his fingers brushed against his prostate. 

Iruka nearly shouted his name as he writhed against the bed. "Ah, please fuck me Kakashi! I need you to take me." He wasn't sure which one of them was more shocked by his words, but it had the desired effect. The lord slipped his fingers out of him and soon the oil-slicked head of his cock was pressing into Iruka's tight warmth. "Fuck, yes. Please my lord. Please take me as you wish." 

He was only satisfied when the full length of his lover's cock was inside on him. "Remember you asked for this," Kakashi growled into his ear, not sounding quite human. He wanted to ask what the lord meant, but suddenly he was pulling out and thrusting back into him. All the intensity of their earlier kisses was channeled into their fucking now. Kakashi had him pinned to the bed, fucking him hard as Iruka cried out his name over and over again, begging him for more. He was going to be sore and bruised tomorrow, but tonight he wanted it as badly as Kakashi did. 

Kakashi pressed his face into the curve of Iruka's shoulder, teeth teasing the skin. Iruka knew he was close and it sounded like the lord was as well. The other man whimpered, teeth sinking a bit into Iruka's shoulder, but still not quite biting him. "Please, Kakashi. Do it." In his lust filled haze, he didn't understand why Kakashi didn't just bite him, mark him. No one would see it except them. 

"You will be my undoing," Kakashi groaned against his skin just seconds before he came. Iruka had been so close, but those teeth sinking into his shoulder was what pushed him over. He had never been one to enjoy pain, but something about the position, the way Kakashi claimed him made him want it desperately. The lord collapsed on the bed next to him, panting heavily. 

Iruka wondered how he must look, utterly destroyed with small bruises covering his body. A faint blush rose to his cheeks as he felt come start to cool on his skin and his thighs. Kakashi laughed, still a bit out of breath. "You look so delectable. I find it odd that you choose now to blush, not when I was taking you or when you were crying out my name."

The teacher buried his face in his arms as it hit them that everyone would probably know what they had done. He had practically screamed his name at one point. Worse, had the children heard? What would Sasuke think of his new teacher after this? Panic started to rise up a bit. Kakashi placed a soft kiss to his throat. "No one heard if you're worried. There are wards on my door that I can choose to activate."

"Wards?" It was a bit muffled because he was still shamefully hiding his face.

"A kind of magic." This drew Iruka out of hiding. "Did you think turning into animals was the only thing unique about us?"

"Magic," Iruka repeated to make sure he was understanding him correctly. "Magic made it so no one heard us..." Kakashi nodded. "What is going to Kakashi? With the boy, with all of this?"

The lord sighed and kissed his forehead. "I am going to take you at least once more before I want to discuss any of that. Let me have tonight, Iruka. Just you and I." Iruka stared up into his mismatched eyed and nodded. What would it hurt to give him a few hours more before he got the answered he deserved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight chapters of nothing, barely a kiss, and now they decide fuck it. I can't with these two. I hope you enjoyed this shameless smut.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


End file.
